Phantasma of the OZ
by Kamali Shen
Summary: The Longcoats are far from finished and finding the recruits are the fun part. Now DG and crew must find a way to stop the Longcoats. AN: OC added, pairings pending, M to be safe.
1. Welcome to the OZ

_RUN!_

Her mind screamed, pushing adrenaline throughout her veins. She could hear shouts, gunfire and alarms going on behind her signaling they knew of her escape. Though she had no idea where she was or where to go, she just knew that she had to get away.

"There she is!" A guard yelled behind her.

_Okay, run faster!_ Her body pushed harder, no longer caring what was in her way. Fallen braches, bushes, and thorns scraped against her, causing small gashes to rain across her body. She could hardly feel any of it as her body had gone numb hours ago. Right now, the only thing to focus on was to hide from her captors.

Bullets whizzed by her head, splintering the trees as they hit. Tripping over a dead root seemed near a god sent as three bullets ripped through a trunk nearby. She started to panic and crawled under some fallen tree, hoping that the night was dark enough they couldn't see. She listened as her pursuers raced over her, but stopped upon loser her trail.

"The hell did she go?" One yelled, frantically looking around.

"Who cares, the Lykainions will feast on her flesh tonight." The other said, turning back the way they came, "Even if they don't, she's from the Other Side."

"Oh yeah, she has no idea where she is anyways." The first laughed, "Come on, we'd best tell Torin anyways."

She started to shake as the two men turned around, their husky laughs echoed across the forest. Their last comments rang in her ears, sending chill down her spine. _I'm from the other side, a Lykainion will get me?_

She had no idea how long she laid there, but waited until the echoes died off. The pain ebbed at her limbs as she uncurled herself and crawled out from under the trees. Any and all of her bruises, cuts, and aches made themselves present at once. Trying to push them all to the back of her mind, she stood and looked around.

A pair of hands coming from the darkness and clamping down on her shoulder and covering her mouth made her freeze. She would have struggled, but the figure quickly spun her around.

"You! I thought they had captured you!" She said into his hand.

"I know and same with you, little one." The man smiled down at her and slipped a note into her jeans, "They are still on my trail. Go east, that way until you come to an open field." He added, pointing to her left, "In that field is a door that leads to the Realm of the Unwanted, I will be there by tomorrow night."

"What should I do?" She asked, hearing more guards' shouts, "I have no idea where I am."

"I know and I'll explain everything once we meet up again. Find the door and wait for me in the woods or hide down there. I will find you, okay?" The man said, running his fingers through her hair, "Trust me. Now go, please!"

"Fine, but you own me a lot more than an explanation." She stated, waving her finger at him.

He just smiled again at her and watched her disappear into the shadows of the trees. His body refused to move as the shouts became louder, wanting to give her enough time to get away.

"_There he is, get him!_" He came face to face with five guards. Obviously, the two that were following her had joined his hunting parting. He dodged into the trees as gunfire erupted again that night.

He hid behind a tree, readying his own gun. Having the element of surprise, he watched as his pursuers groaned at his escape and put away their guns. Taking aim, he was able to shoot two of them before retaliation. Bullets chipped away the bark around him as he huddled for cover. Using the shadows as cover, he was able to shoot two more guards, making the last guard retreat.

Holstering the gun, he made his way through the forest and found a small nook in the side of the hill. He would rest here for the night and make his way to the Realm as soon as he woke. Knowing how little she knew of the O.Z., he thought she would wait just behind the last forest line. Waiting for a sign of where she needed to go.

Pulling his coat tightly around him, he let his eyes drift close to a deep and uneasy sleep. Completely unaware of his surroundings or that of her situation, but knowing there was little she could do for her safety. If only he knew how right he was.

Moments after disappearing from his sight, she had heard the shootout and looked back. She was greeted with a snarling beast that resembled a wolf, but much larger with a grey mane. Taken back, she tripped on her own feet and landed hard on the ground. The wind was knocked out of her as her vision blotted, only hearing the beast growl deeper.

_Okay, that must be a Lykainion_, she thought as she crawled backwards. She could feel the ground shake as the beast stalked her. A gunshot made both predator and prey stop in their tracks. She held still, not trusting her surroundings. Then, shadows leapt from the trees, guns aiming and shooting at the beast.

One of the shadows turned to face her and started towards her. Fearing recapture, she shook her head violently before shakily getting to her feet and bolting. They would only take her when her body refused to move, she would have to be nearly dead.

Running away proved difficult as the weight of her captivity souvenirs were hard to ignore. Each step sent waves of pain throughout her body and it wasn't long before her legs gave out. She cried out as she landed, breathing heavily and turning to face her pursuer.

"Hey, hey… Just stop. I am not going to hurt you." The figure said, "Did you escape from the Longcoat camp?"

"The Longcoat camp?" She started looking around for a way out. Then she remembered her captors calling themselves that, "Yeah, there's a path through the trees and up the hillside."

Again, she tried to run, but the figure was ready and grabbed her as soon as she stood. She struggled against the figure until, thrashing about as a caged animal. Her body finally fell limp in her captor's hands, true to her word.

The figure lightly shook her when she stopped struggling. Sighing, the figure carefully picked her up and headed back to the others.

"Well?" He asked, coming into the clearing.

"We see no Longcoats, but we can hear shooting, Sir." Another figure said, "Best get out of here before the Longcoats show up." It added, "Or anymore of this thing's family."

"Okay, two of you head to the camp now. Let my father and DG know what is going on." The leader replied, "The rest of you need to cover me and our new 'friend'."

"She part of the Longcoats?" Another asked, watching as two figures disappeared, "Or do we know yet, Jeb?"

"The way she acted, Glitch, I would venture she was running from them." The leader said, letting his hood fall, "Come on, we need to get back."

The night passed without anymore incidents and morning brought on a new fear for her. She woke in a cold sweat, reliving her captivity in her dreams and what would have been. Luckily, she hadn't screamed out and quickly calmed herself. The first thing she noticed was the aches were gone and frantically checked her limbs, so much for calming. There were no bruises or scarps, nothing to prove of her plight. Taking a few breaths, she decided to check out her surroundings.

She was in some crudely made log hut, hearing shouts and movement around her. There was no door, just an opening with a cloth flap. When someone pulled the cloth back, she wasn't sure what to do. Should she bolt or pretend she was asleep, but decided to wait and see.

A young woman with dark brown, semi-curly hair walked in with a bowl. She nearly dropped the bowl upon seeing her now awake. Light blue, icy colored eyes meet deep brown scared eyes, but the woman smiled.

"Well, it is nice to see you are awake. How do you feel?" The woman asked, handing her the bowl, "It's just broth."

"I don't know how I should feel. Last night, I had blood dripping down my legs and today…" She was at a loss for words.

"Can I ask you one question and then I'll set things straight. Where are you from?" The woman asked a little hesitantly.

"Iowa… southwest Iowa." She answered, "Are we down south or in South America?"

"That is what I was afraid of." The woman sighed and sat down next to her, "You're not in any America."

"Those guys, those Longcoats said something about me being from the 'other side'. So I'm guessing that has something to do with the answer." She said, nearly on the verge of tears.

"Well, first thing. My name is DG and you'll learn more later. What is your name?" The woman said, holding out her hand.

"Teagan Aracel." She said, shaking DG's hand, "So what is this place?"

"You are in the O.Z., the Outer Zone. It's another world from the one you know. What we, my friends and so on, wanted to know was how did you get here?" DG asked.

"I wouldn't be able to make it believable. It was a twister." She laughed, "A twister that brought a lot of us here and it went on for days."

"How many, Teagan? Are there a lot of others at that camp?" DG asked, getting anxious.

"A lot, but you believe me?" She asked, looking puzzled.

"Make a deal with you. I'll tell you my story, if you'll tell me yours?" DG asked, holding out her hand again.

Teagan looked from DG to the outstretched hand and back again before shaking the hand again, "Okay, what do you have?"


	2. A Pup to a Den

"I think you killed her, DG." Glitch said as he and DG watched Teagan, "She's been sitting by the stream for an hour now."

"I know, Glitch, but I don't understand why. It was after I told her about what has gone on the last two months that she pulled some note from her pocket."

"What _did_ you tell her, little sister?" Azkadellia asked, walking up to the pair.

"Like I said, the last two months. My time here and the six weeks since the downfall of the witch." DG shrugged, "It wasn't until I mentioned the Longcoats."

"Well, I'm not surprised." Cain said, causing the others to jump, "Sorry, but think about it DG."

"What, besides her getting abducted, brought to the O.Z., force to…"

"Okay enough, DG. What I meant was that she is probably just being able to deal with everything. Did she say how longs she's been here?"

"A week at most, but she said that the first few days were spent in a haze. Teagan said she escaped with help and woke up with us." DG replied with a shrug.

"Teagan, that's her name?" Cain asked, seeing Raw and Jeb joining them, "You caught her right, Jeb? Was there anyone else?"

"No. She was by herself, besides the Lykainion." Jeb shrugged, "I was just surprised by how much energy she had. She was bad last night."

"That's what we're told. You and Glitch made sure Cain kept us from her, why?" Azkadellia asked.

"Yeah, she said she had blood dripping down her legs…" DG added.

"She looked like hell, Az." Jeb said, "Cuts lined her legs and arms and bruises were just everywhere. The kid basically ran until her body gave out."

"Believe us when we say it was better you didn't see." Glitch admitted, "She was almost Lykainion feed."

"Well, either way she's safe now, but what are we going to do? Does she know where the camp is?" Cain asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, we made a note of it on our map. It's up through the forest to the northwest and up the hillside." Jeb replied, "Hey, here she comes."

"How are ya, Teagan?" DG asked, "Oh, I know you met my sister Azkadellia, but the others here are Glitch, Jeb, who rescued you; Cain, and Raw. Raw is the healer I told you about." DG said, pointing to each of her friends.

"Nice to meet all of you. I'm not sure, DG. Just a lot to take in, but I wanted to thank you before I left."

"Whoa, before you 'left'? Where are you going, you don't know the way around the O.Z." Azkadellia stated, looking from Teagan to DG.

"I understand that and believe me I am grateful of your help. The guy that I ran from the camp with is waiting for me. I need to go so I can find this 'Realm of the Unwanted'." Teagan said, looking at the note in her hand again, "He said I would find you guys, but I need to go. He said he was going to help me and explain a lot more."

"Do you know who your contact is?" Cain asked, eyeing the young girl, "How can you trust him?"

"That's between myself and him, sir." Teagan replied, "He made… sure that the others in the camp didn't do anything."

"Can you at least stay long enough to explain about the camp?" Glitch asked.

"I'm not sure what to say. It's no military camp, that's for sure. The Longcoats as you call them, have made it more like some brothel." Teagan replied, "There is no discipline and mostly if the women aren't willing, they're taken, if you catch the idea."

"So what about you? You were taken…" Jeb wondered hesitantly.

"The Longcoats thought I was a young kid, before my real age got around." Teagan answered, "They thought I was like, thirteen or fourteen, but I'm really nineteen." She shrugged, trying to ignore the flashes of surprise, "Yeah, I'm small."

"At least it bought you time." Cain stated, looking around the camp, "Does your contact have a name?"

"He's an ex-Longcoat. I don't want to say anything that will jeopardize either of us." Teagan stated tightly, "No offense, but he has information for me."

Cain just huffed before walking away as Teagan was taken back. She looked to the others, but they didn't seemed to be fazed. They were either rolling their eyes or shaking their heads.

"Look, I am truly grateful for your help, but I have to go. I need to find this guy and according to his note, it's going to take me a good couple of hours just to get to the field this 'door' is at." She said before walking away, ignoring DG and Jeb's calls.

"Hey! You owe me your side of the story, remember?" DG finally said, watching Teagan stop in her tracks, "Come on, do you have to meet this guy now?"

"No, just by nightfall, but from the looks of the map he gave me it will take me a couple of hours at least to find this place." Teagan begged.

"Well, come let us hear your story then we will go from there. Maybe we could help you?" Azkadellia offered, "What harm could it do?"

"That's what I don't know, but I did make a deal with DG." Teagan sighed, rejoining the group, "What about Cain?"

"Don't worry about my father. He's like that… a lot." Jeb laughed, "Now, come and eat. DG said you only had some broth."

"Cain's your father?" Teagan asked, "Fooled me, but lead the way." She gestured, following Jeb as the rest fell in line behind her. She still felt weird, as if something was deeply wrong. Unfortunately, Teagan had been feeling that way since her arrival. Even better, a storm was rolling in, causing the group to hide inside one of the bigger huts.

_Could this day get any better…?_

_Ask and you shall receive_, Teagan drifted into her thoughts again. She was resting against the side of the hut they were all in, eyes closed and listening to the storm. Though more of a thunderstorm, rain had a lulling effect on Teagan as she waiting for Wyatt Cain.

He and Jeb were out making rounds to set up security and whatever else. Longcoats had been spotted a few miles away, making it harder for her to escape. All she wanted was to get to _him_, get her things and.

"Teagan, you awake?" Raw asked, shaking her shoulder before whispering, "Raw can feel what Teagan feels. Teagan doesn't want to stay?"

"It's not that, Raw." Teagan smiled, trying not to be a freaked out. Though she shouldn't be surprised by anything, but Raw's kind was still taking time getting use to, "My head and heart are in a lot of places at once."

"You sure like to be vague, you know that?" Cain said, walking through the door, "Is there any straight answer that you can give us?"

"Besides the fact that you're a dick? That's pretty straight forward." Teagan said, rising to her feet to meet Cain's glare, "Why are you so insistent that I talk? I have no idea where the hell I am or who to trust!"

"We saved you from the Longcoats and being food." Cain stated back, trying hard not to yell at the young woman.

"Like the Longcoats saved me from the storm. I feel I should trust you, but I can't and I'm sorry. You all are really freaking me out!" Teagan said, shoving past Cain and out into the storm.

"'_Freaking me out'_?" Cain asked, turning to DG, "She's scared of us."

"Yeah, I'll go get her." DG nodded, starting to head out the door.

"No way, Princess. You stay in here, out of the storm. I'll get her…" Cain said, pulling his hat further down, "All of you stay put." He rushed back out into the storm, quickly spotting the young woman.

Teagan was walking along the bank, heading upstream. She was doing her best ignore everything, including the storm. Cain had to run to catch up to her before she disappeared into the forest. Teagan was just to the edge of the tree line when she stopped dead.

With a quick flash of lightening, Cain was able to see a cloaked figure standing meters away. In the blink of an eye, Cain unholstered his gun and aimed it at the figure as he walked behind Teagan.

"Teagan, behind me." Cain ordered, "Show yourself."

"Oh Cain, is that anyway to greet an old friend?" The figured mocked, walking from the trees. The hood was pulled down and Cain immediately cocked his gun.

"It's you!" Teagan yelled, running from behind Cain and hugging the figure, "I thought you were hiding."

"I was, but I couldn't get to the Realm. Too many Longcoats patrolling."

"You have some nerve Zero." Cain said, aiming his gun between Zero's eyes, "Teagan, get away from him."

"No, he's the one I told you about." Teagan pleaded, "Don't shoot him."

"I just came by to give her this." Zero said, handing Teagan a small rut sack, "Buh bye." Zero said, turning on his heel and disappearing into the forest.

"Damnit!" Cain said, taking a few steps towards Teagan, "Now will you explain?" He asked, kneeling down to be eye level with the woman. Teagan just nodded and followed Cain back to the camp and into the hut. Neither said anything as he shook out his coat and fedora and Teagan found her spot back against the wall. She ignored the others as she went through her rut sack.

"Zero." Cain finally said, looking at the others, "Zero was her contact and the one that helped her escape."

"How do you know, she tell you?" DG asked, looking from Teagan to Cain.

"No, he met us at the tree line, by the stream. He came, gave Teagan that sack and ran off." Cain replied, sitting at the table, "She agreed to explain herself."

Catching the hint, Teagan placed the sack aside and stared at the others, "Want me to tell a story or just answer your questions?"

"Just a quick rundown, hon." Azkadellia smiled, "We just want to know what is going on within the Longcoat camp."

"Okay, basically I was walking to my brother's. I was on the main road to this 'ugly' town when I saw the Longcoats for the first time. There were only a few of them, but they were talking about a trip of ages. Saying that if people went with them that untold wealth in all varieties would be at their disposal.

"Many of the citizens went along with this idea. Mainly because most of these people were killers, thieves, or prostitutes, so that is what you are up against. As far as I go, I found my brother's house, but no one was there. Though I saw foul play, as if someone had ransacked his house.

"That's when the Longcoats found me. Seeing me snoop around the house, they ambushed, tied and blindfolded me. I heard the storm before I saw it, having wiggled the blindfold. Then I blacked out and found myself in the home of the Zero, the under house arrest ex-Longcoat." Teagan finished.

"Well, we will take this into account of our mission. Why not rest some more, see what Zero brought you?" Glitch said, nodding to the others.

When the group was crowded around Cain at the table, no one had really anything to say. No one knew what to say or do, yet, "How bad is this, DG?"


	3. Finding a Starting Line

_Fog had filled the streets, letting little light penetrate, creating orbs. The orbs of light were casting eerie glows all around. The fog was even muffling voices, but not the emotions behind them. Fear, confusion, and tortured calls swirled around; desperate to find _something_._

_Though one voice stood out, sounding calmer if not demanding. Calling out as the voice roamed the streets, as if knowing who to find. Rhythmic pounding of boots on cobblestone grew louder as the voice wasn't going to wait to be found._

_A shadow cut through the fog and hazed light. The voice's owner, a middle-aged man, nearly balding, but wisdom surrounded him like a cloak._

"_My dear, how you look lovely." The man stated, "Time for pleasantries later, time is short. You can hear those voices, the calls?" The man waved behind him as the voice grew around them. He gave a strained laughed before it turned into a giggle, "Pardon me, I'm still trying to rid myself of the Vapors." He said, letting a few more slip out before turning serious, "We need your help, we're trapped. Those voices are really people. The witch 'killed' us, but we never really died._

"_When she melted, we were released, but we couldn't find our bodies. We need _someone_ to find our bodies. Go towards the witch's tower. I'll reveal more later, but hurry before the Darkness."_

_As soon as he was finished, the man disappeared. The fog seemed to engulf him before thickening. The lights were snuffed out, casting the little square in darkness. Though, as the little world grew darker, the voices never ceased._

Jolting awake, Teagan found herself still against the wall. The storm had passed, but the lightening could still be seen. Looking around, she noticed that everyone was asleep and a small fire crackled in a makeshift fireplace.

Getting up, she noticed a bench and table on the far side of the hut and carefully made her way over. Grabbing her bag along the way, she kept as quiet as she could as she sat down. Opening the bag, Teagan pulled out the note from Zero and read it.

Surprisingly, it was three pages long. One page per explanation that he owed her, about the O.Z., her brother, and who Zero _was_. She was lost in her reading and jumped when someone else sat at the table.

"Sorry, didn't mean to make you jump." Cain apologized, rubbing his face, "What's that?"

"Zero's note." Teagan whispered, "It's still early, you could-"

"I'm up and staying up." Cain stated, "Plus, it's about time we got up and headed out anyway."

"Where are you going?" Teagan asked, placing the note back into the bag.

"Heading back to the palace, Finaqua. You planning on something else?" Cain wondered, "What _are_ your plans?"

"Zero told me where I could find my brother. The way he describes the area, may take a day to find him, but I will." Teagan replied, looking through the bag, "Then he can explain what he did or what happened."

"You mean as to why the Longcoats are after him?" Cain guessed, "Do you know where to go?"

"Who's going where?" DG asked sleepily, "Morning."

"Hey, kid." Cain nodded, seeing the others slowly rising as well, "Teagan's heading out to find her brother."

"He's just a day away." Teagan replied, checking her bag over again.

"Let me see you map." Cain stated, holding out his hand, "Please."

Teagan looked at Cain a second before digging out the piece of paper, "Here."

Cain unfolded the map with a gruff 'thanks' and took a thorough look, "And your brother is here?" He asked, pointing to a crudely done marker.

"Supposedly, why?" Teagan asked, eying Cain.

DG looked from the teen to Cain, trying to figure out what the man was doing. Cain was definitely being over cautious, but why? What could Teagan possible do given the fact she had never been to the Outer Zone? Then again, DG thought she hadn't and actually was the Princess. Maybe Cain was thinking the same thing.

"Well, it's another's days walk to Central City. That is the main and biggest city in the Outer Zone." Cain said, marking the city, "After your business with your brother, you can go there. We need to stop there before heading to Finaqua, then you and your brother and whoever else can come with us to the Palace."

"Cain what are you getting at here?" DG interrupted, noticing the others were just as confused.

"Travel storm, kid. You, Azkadellia and your mother can send her and family home." Cain shrugged.

"That is, if he wants to leave. Remember, the Longcoats wanted him for something. Oh, two things…" Teagan dug into her bag again for a blank piece of paper and drew her own map, "Here, this is a rough idea of what the Longcoat camp looks like. The 'arrivals' come from here and the houses are here." She added, pointing out her symbols.

"And the other thing?" Azkadellia asked, sitting next to Teagan.

The teen hesitated before taking a deep breath, "What are Vapors?"

That had taken everyone by surprise. The group looked to the teen or at one another as Cain found his voice first.

"Vapors are a powerful drug that the Witch used, the name kind of states what they are. Creating a very disturbing, but relaxed individual." Cain replied, "How do you know about them, the Longcoats gave you some?" The urgency in the older man's voice sent chills down Teagan's spine.

"No, but if they had any, I never saw." Teagan replied, "It was in Zero's note, to 'watch for Vapors'." She had lied, but the dream was too vague, having too many questions for her to say.

"That is something else we need to consider. If the Longcoats have Vapors and using them on those people." Azkadellia said, patting the teen's leg, "From what you and DG say, we're up a creek?"

"Something like that." DG rolled her eyes as Teagan giggled, "We're up against people that have nothing to lose. Plus, if they are on any Vapors or any kind of drug, then it will be a sad fight."

"They do have drugs, DG. I might not have seen Vapors, but I did see a lot of alcohol, cocaine, and LSD." Teagan replied, "Sounds like Vapors and LSD are the same thing, but LSD you ingest like a pill."

"Did they give you any of that?" DG asked, kneeling in front of her, "Any of the drugs?"

"No, but I did drink." Teagan answered, "Had no choice on that."

DG nodded before rising, "Come on, we need to get breakfast going so we can pack up and head home."

Teagan watched as everyone started busying themselves with morning chores and other tasks. She waited until Cain's back was turned before she grabbed her bag and carefully made her way out the door. She would have taken off right there if DG hadn't gotten her attention.

"_You guys aren't going to believe this. I had a very strange dream… about the Outer Zone."_ DG stated.

Teagan looked around before leaning against the side of the hut to listen.

"_The O.Z., little sister?"_

"_Yeah, the realm was being covered by shadows."_

"_What's so bad about that, Doll?"_

"_That's the weirdest part. Anything under the shadows changed. Like, Central City, as the shadows passed over it, the city decade. Like rust just ate away at the city. Even the people changed…"_

"_Well, one thing I know about you kid, is that your dreams are nothing to shrug off. Make sure you tell your mother and Toto when we…"_

"_We have another problem, Cain."_

"_What's that Az?"_

"_I also had a dream, but of the Tower. Where the Witch ruled. I couldn't see anything inside, but the Tower seemed active."_

Teagan took that moment to leave. Most of that she didn't understand, but knew it was nothing good. All of their dreams had to be connected, but with little she knew of the O.Z., Teagan knew she was over her head.

She made a break for the tree line before someone could notice her disappearing act. Though she knew Cain had seen where her brother was, but at least she could get a good head start.

"So we have a new problem here. Some_thing_ is going on with the Tower that may cause a collapse of some sort?" Cain rubbed his face again, "Anything else?"

"Girl gone." Raw said, looking from the window, "Ran away."

"She ran, why?" Jeb asked, looking at his father, "What happened?"

"Teagan knows where her brother is and is planning to find him. I saw where he is and if we need to, we can go." Cain answered, "But I think we need to get home and soon."

The others nodded and decided to eat breakfast on the way back to Finaqua. Though DG and Azkadellia stayed close, telling more of each other's dreams. Trying to find some connection or other clues about what may be happening at the Tower.

Cain and his son were engulfed in their own ideas. Trying to figure out the connection of the dreams and Longcoat threat. The recruits the Longcoats were finding were either going to be slaughtered by whoever they fought or kill in some hallucinogenic state.

Glitch and Raw had no an opinion or idea about either the dreams or threat. So, the two just engaged in lightly discussions of whatever seemed to cross their minds. Though it was more Glitch than Raw, but Raw was having fun jolting Glitch out of his loops.

* * *

Sorry for the waits. Muses have left me and other blockers. Leave me a review if you like, thanks for reading!


	4. Meeting Locals

Phantasma

A week had come and gone with no new activity from the Longcoats or Teagan. Scouts had been posted around the camp, but like Teagan noted, all reports were more about a party, not an army. Most of the Longcoats were drunk and acting more like raging-hormonal teens then grown men.

Though DG was more worried about Teagan. Cain had allowed her to leave to find her brother, alone. She was supposed to find him and make their way to Central City. There had been no word or sighting of Teagan or any description of her whereabouts.

DG was now in her third hour of watching the sky overhead. The clouds raced by, but she was still able to make out shapes or objects before they disbursed. She just wanted to _do something _other than read_._ A few of the outer guilds had finally made their way to Finaqua for an audience.

The Vanaspati, Folkvar, and Tethys were rival tribes, but agreed to a peaceful coexistence while under the gaze of the House of Gale. DG had been in the library reading about the tribes, but the overall situation just made it hard for her to concentrate. She had even brought the books to her room, where the furthest she got was to recognize the difference.

"Anything interesting?" A voice asked, causing her to jump, "Sorry."

DG turned to see Cain flipping through one of the books, _Silviculture of the Vanaspati_. The other two, _The Forge of Tethys_ and _Partition of Folkvar_ were also lying open on her table. She stood and stretched before joining Cain inside.

"How long have you been in my room?" DG asked, picking up _The Forge_ and slipping through it.

"Five minutes. I did knock, but you didn't answer. Figured you were busy so I entered quietly and saw you lying out on your balcony." Cain replied, chuckling at the last part, "So, anything good?"

"Not really, the only thing I found out is that each culture lives in a state the other two hate." DG replied, putting the book down.

"Oh, how so?" Cain asked, deciding to look at _Partition_, "I rarely heard of these guilds."

"Well, the Vanaspati are forest dwellers. They may use old temples as homes, but don't like or engage in city life. Plus, they really don't have any speaking skills, adding s to a lot of their limited vocabulary. The Tethys are the opposite, choosing to live more like a religious family. Praising their god for whatever comes their way and acting more like medieval times. Using thou art, and tis whatever." DG said, waving her hands around, "The last are the most reclusive, choosing to stay in the shadows. You may think of them more as scholars locked in a college."

"And you got all that from the books?" Cain asked, amazed at DG's quick pick up of the guilds.

"Not really, I compared them to the Other Side. The books were describing their whole history. I though Glitch and Toto wanted me to learn about their culture, not their daily lives." DG sighed, collapsing onto the couch, "What brings you?"

"Scouts report that 'people looking as if they rolled down a mud hill' are coming. From your description, I think the Vanaspati are here. The other two are probably not that far behind, but you didn't answer one thing, DG. Why do they hate one another and what happens?"

"Well, besides the Folkvar, the Vanaspati and Tethys will kill one another on site. The Tethys are builders and use trees to which the Vanaspati live for, do the math. The Folkvar will more or less ignore either side, choosing to watch more than get involved. I think the other two recent being spectacles, but who knows." DG answered, rolling to her side, "Don't worry, each swore peace while they're here. Plus, mother knows that you and the others will jump to crush skulls if need be."

"You're enjoying watching me squirm, aren't you?" Cain huffed, closing and stacking the books.

"Not all that much, Cain. You being nervous makes everyone nervous." DG laughed, "Come on, I need to take the books back and be ready to greet the Vanaspati."

DG grabbed the books and lead the way out of her room and down the stairs. The two talked quietly about the three guilds coming and what signs Cain should look for in case something went sour. They met up with Glitch about half way to the library.

"So Doll, how'd the reading go?"

"I thought you wanted me to read on the culture, not every day in their lives." DG stated, "But it went well. I know the difference between them and what they are like."

"Sorry about that, but those are the only books we have on the guilds. Though, after reading just a few days of their lives, you end up knowing their culture." Glitch admitted, opening the library doors, "Leave the books on the table there. If the guilds see them, then they may incline to read them and update us."

"Before or after trying to kill us?" Cain asked with sarcasm.

"As long as tell them it's not from the Folkvar we should be fine, right Glitch?" DG asked, placing the books on the table.

"Yes, most of our information is from our own observations. Though not from any living person." Glitch added, "All three guilds tend to move north and south with the weather."

"That's nice and all, but can we go to another topic." Cain nearly whined before turning to leave.

Glitch and DG looked to one other, trying to stifle their laughs. They raced to catch up with Cain and Glitch playfully hit Cain's shoulder. Cain tried to ignore the two's muffled snickers as they headed back to the foyer, just off the main lobby. He slumped into one of the chairs and stared out the massive windows.

"Come on, Glitch. Let's go find Az before our visitors show up." DG stated loudly for Cain. Her reply was a snort and she knew he heard her. She and Glitch were arm and arm up the stairs, heading to Azkadellia's room. The two were joking all the way and even when he knocked and Az answered.

"DG! What are you doing? Our guests will be here any minute and you look like you were out running in dirt!" Az grabbed DG and nearly tossed her sister into her room, "Excuse us Glitch."

Glitch just nodded and bowed his head, leaving the Princesses alone and heading back to the foyer. He sat next to Cain, still a smile on his face. Cain gave the advisor a confused look, but was almost afraid to ask.

"Azkadellia is getting ready." Glitch replied to Cain, "And helping DG get ready as well."

Everyone knew how girly DG wasn't and more often than not, would hide at the site of a dress. Cain could only imagine Azkadellia having to tie DG down. The image alone sent both men into a fit of laughter.

OZOS

DG nearly fell to the floor when her sister pulled her into the bedroom. As soon as the door was closed, Az was all over her sister. From shoving her into the bathroom, to dressing and doing her make-up, Azkadellia had herself and DG presentable within twenty minutes. Though DG felt like personal space had been weirdly violated.

At least Azkadellia was kind to her, finding DG a simple rose colored sun-dress. DG loved it, especially the accent veils that draped lower and the dark pink embroidery. Azkadellia even matched the make-up to the dress, to which met all DG's likings.

Az was in a semi-formal dress that hung down to her calves. It was a moss green with black embroidery. Where DG's hair was down, Az allowed DG to braid her hair, interlaced with a black ribbon.

"Alright little sister, time to meet up with mother and father at the Gazebo." Azkadellia said, leaving the room with DG close behind.

The two sisters made their way downstairs to the foyer to get their escorts. Both men were stunned at DG's transformation, but were quick to recover and on their way to the Gazebo.

"So Az, since you know so much about our visitors, how many are coming?' DG asked once they were on the cobble stone pathway.

"I am not sure about that little sister. The Vanaspati are never forthcoming, so to answer you… could be anywhere from five to hundreds. Father thinks that the entire guild could be coming."

"That is not what I wanted to hear." Cain groaned, "You two seriously want a security problem today."

"No Mr. Cain. This is just typical royalty. Even at balls and events, the numbers very, but at least we know the capacity." Az tried to assure, though she winked at her sister.

The little troupe finally arrived at the Gazebo where the Queen, Ahamo, Raw, and Jeb were waiting with other guards. The Queen stood and embraced each daughter before sitting back next to Ahamo.

"The Vanaspati should be here soon, my dears. They should be clearing the maze shortly. We have gotten word that the Folkvar should be here in a few hours and the Tethys should be here in less time." The Queen stated, "Here they come."

Everyone turned to face the hedge maze, seeing scouts leading a group of twenty Vanaspati. Though most were clad in brown robes, except three who had umber and orange robes. The three lead their guild to the Royal family and bowed.

"Wes bes pleased that the Queen bes honoring our tribe. I bes promising that my tribe bes no causing troubles here. I bes Priestess Cyin, leader of Vanaspati." The woman removed her hood to which all, but two removed theirs.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." The Queen said, bowing herself. "We are expecting the others within a few hours. We will make sleeping arrangements then for all your people."

"Bes not necessary. Gueren, my second, bes taking the guild south. Weather gettings cold up northerns way. Mes, our champion, and two others beings stay." The Priestess explained.

Cyin excused herself to talk to Gueren before seeing the fifteen take their leave. The scouts escorted the tribe away and the Priestess and Queen started talking amongst themselves as did everyone else.

DG decided to talk with the Vanaspati and approached the two, "Hello, I am DG. I am pleased you came so that we could fully restore the O.Z."

"Princess DG, wes bes the ones who should bes honored." One of the men said, bowing, "I bes Lykle and this bes mys brother Kavur."

"And your champion?" DG asked, nodded to the still cloaked person.

"Wes calls her Nylan." Kavur answered, "If permitted, wes be battlings other guilds."

"Its way so's no killings amongst guilds." Lykle added, "Priestess bes askings Queen now."

DG looked back to her mother before changing the subject with the Vanaspati brothers. Trying to gain a better understanding on the tribe.


	5. The Dinner Party

The Tethys had arrived within half an hour of the Vanaspati and the Folkvar and hour after that. The Tethys came with eight and the Folkvar with nine, though one was actually a prisoner.

As dinner was approaching, the banquet hall was still being prepared while everyone waited in an adjacent ballroom. DG was now able to see each tribe and how they really were. The Vanaspati lived in woods, wore clothing that seemed more like rags cleaned up, but DG thought it was creative. How the clothing resembled plants and earth colors and dyed in such ways.

The Tethys, to DG, reminded her more of the middle ages. Dressing more in robes and 'knightly' outfits. Even speaking seemed knightly with 'thou', 'thee' and so on. It seemed that the Vanaspati and Tethys were trying to get along, keeping subjects neutral. It was the Folkvar who were being quiet and mysterious, very militarized with harsh ranks and harsher discipline.

DG turned to Cain, comparing him to a kid at Christmas being told to wait. Az was sitting next to her and the two shared a laugh before going back to the multiple conversations. DG and Az caught a Tethys and Vanaspati talking nearby about the prisoner in the Folkvar custody. DG nudged Cain and with Azkadellia, made their way over to the conversation.

"Excuse us, but we were also wondering about the Folkvar and the one in chains." Azkadellia stated, standing next to a Tethys. DG and Cain bowed their heads in greeting.

"The prisoners shouldn'ts bes thiers." Kavur said, "Theys bes takers and takers should bes punished."

"Thou knowst of the Guild battles?" The Tethys asked, "Those Folkvar wrongfully took that champion during another battle. Cheaters, plain and simple."

"Wes bes takers that champion backs. Vanaspati or Tethys bes winners this time." Kavur added.

"Well, the battle is going to have to wait until _after_ the banquet." Cain interjected, "Which is being served now. The Queen asked that her guests be served and seated first, so… After you."

The tribes filed into the other ballroom and were greeted with a variety of food selections. The Royal Family had tried their best to cater to their guests' tastes and were greatly rewarded.

Within an hour, everyone was seated, eating and holding conversations. DG, Cain, Glitch and Azkadellia were at one table mixed with a few Tethys and what Vanaspati were there. The Queen, Ahamo, Jeb, and Raw were at another with the Folkvar and a few Tethys.

"Tell us more about the Folkvar." Glitch insisted, "We're not sure about them compared to your tribes."

"Yes, I mean your cultures have been the same for hundreds of annuals." Azkadellia added.

"The Folkvar have not been around our lands long." A Tethys named Randwin answered, "Scouts say that the Folkvar themselves quarrel within their own ranks."

"Wes bes believing no tribe at all. Theys bes cityheads that were chased out of the city." Lykle added.

"So they aren't apart of the Longcoats?" DG asked, looking between her friends and guests.

"No, but we doth believe the Folkvar plan something. They do not seem the fighting type…" Randwin answered, before looking to Lykle.

"The Folkvar bes peaceful until thirty suns ago." Cyin answered, lowering her voice, "Wes bes knowings a change. Yous bes watchings them."

Cain slowly looked around the ballroom, ending at the table where the Folkvar were eating. Though none of them seemed to notice, the captive in chains raised their head and met Cain's eyes. At least he thought their eyes met.

He drew his attention back to the conversation, which had thankfully turned to other maters. Though still not to Cain's liking, the topic now was on the battles the tribes held. Cain listened carefully as each Randwin and Kavur explained how the battles came to be and how they worked now.

The battles came about twenty annuals ago, when peace was needed. The tribes were in a bloody war that was taxing both. So Cyin's mother Henna and the leader of the Tethys, Erasmus, meet on neutral grounds.

Though annuals of mistrust and bloodshed couldn't be forgotten overnight. So the leaders came up with the battles, to which the honored champions would pet their bodies on the line. Neither side was to kill the other unless provoked, which was very rare.

The rules were simple, two champions squared off in a designated area. The battlers used no weapons, fighting barehanded until one was rendered unconscious or gave up. The winner's allowed one demand, as long as wasn't death and the winning tribe was allowed free range on neutral grounds.

After the history lesson, even Cain didn't think the battles were _that_ barbaric. Though he still was waiting for something to go wrong and DG tried her best not to laugh. Cyin smiled to Cain, knowing how the man must feel.

"Tell me something Cyin?" DG asked, "Why do the champions keep their face and body hidden?"

"Sos neither champion can takers advantage." Cyin answered, "Many fights a champion has bes in so no cheapers shots."

"Won't they do that anyways?" Cain asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Tis true, but this way a champion shalt worry more of thy own self." Lykle answered, "Tis like going blindly into battle, one shall prepare for all outcomes."

Cain rolled his eyes before mumbling about checking the grounds. Az, Glitch, and DG shared a laugh while their guests just looked confused.

"Sorry, Mr. Cain used to be a Tin Man and now is in charge of security around here." Azkadellia said, "He's one that hates _not_ knowing what's going on."

"I knowst how he feels, My Lady. Tethys also have deep rooted honor codes." Randwin said, "Vanaspati, too."

"Bes them Folkvar that givers mistrust. Evich bes them leaders and he bes makers troubles." Kavur added.

"So you never really had a problem until Evich?" Glitch asked.

"The problem hath never been so personal." Randwin replied, "The Folkvar were more of watchers. We hath come to believe that Evich is stirring troubles."

"Wes no likers being watched. Wes not animals and no likers outsiders." Lykle added, his face-hardened as he talked.

"So basically, the Folkvar are just a bunch of people that the Longcoats made into refugees, built a 'home' near your tribes and just played the watching game?" DG guessed, "Now they have someone taking charge and it's causing an uproar?"

"Yes, Princess." Randwin nodded, "At first, both our tribes hath believed the Folkvar would join us. Watching more to gain knowledge and to see where thy lives would be played out."

"Well, the solution seemed pretty clear. Evich maybe the one we should watch." Azkadellia said, "The Folkvar can go back to Central City and pick up their lives or start new ones."

"Sounds like a plan to me." DG smiled.

The plan would have taken on more details, but the Queen stood from her seat and called for everyone's attention. Once the room was quiet and everyone looking to the Queen, she smiled back.

"I know that many of you would like to see a Sortie tonight, but I would like to wait until tomorrow. The hour is late, time would be suited for finding sleeping quarters and resting. I promise that tomorrow, your Sortie will be held during the day, after breakfast. Is that adequate to you all?" The Queen asked, looking around the room again.

Everyone nodded and the room was buzzing with noise again. The rooms had been arranged earlier and the Queen and Ahamo were delegating the tasks. A handful of guards escorted each tribe out and to waiting rooms. Leaving the Royal Family and their friends.

"So Mother, what did you find out?" Azkadellia asked innocently.

The Queen rolled her eyes before lightly walking from the room, "Nothing I am sure the group at your table hasn't already told you."

Azkadellia and DG looked to one another, smiling before rushing behind their mother. Jeb, Ahamo, Glitch, and Raw followed the women, talking quietly amongst themselves. The Queen led the little troop to the sanctuary of the library and once everyone found a seat, did she allow the talk on their guests.

"Well my darlings, it seemed you all had a fun talk."

"Tell us, mother. What did you talk about?" Azkadellia asked.

"The Sortie for one, but Evich, the leader of the Folkvar is a very interesting man. He has been the leader for the past couple of annuals and is trying to rival the other two tribes." The Queen replied, though her eyebrow knitted, "Seems a bit too eager and… hostile. I mean really, what is the idea bringing a prisoner here."

"To set a point." Cain said as he walked into the library, "That is the only reason someone would do that. The question is why?"

"Well, the same reason what Randwin and Kavur were saying." DG stated, "The fact that they were thrown out because of the Longcoats so now he is doing the same."

"The whole 'this will never happen again' syndrome." Ahamo nodded, "Other Side lingo, mind you. The idea of something so bad, near traumatizing that the person makes sure that the event will never happen again."

"So, he is going to control everything around him… so that the other tribes don't do the same thing." Jeb sighed, "So this will be his way not only to show his authority, but to gain knowledge of the tribes."

"Yeah so what about the other Folkvar?" Glitch asked.

"Until we know, assume they are loyal." Cain replied, "Forced or not."

"So we wait until tomorrow?" DG asked, looking to Cain.

"Get some sleep everyone. Either way, we're looking at a long day." Ahamo said, getting up and escorting his wife from the library.

The other stayed a little longer and talked about the days ahead. Deciding the fates of the tribes both individually and together as a whole. Things were going well, each person deciding to 'infiltrate' a tribe member and get more information. What and how to act around each to gain trust and who would go where.

Well, they were getting to that until Azkadellia and DG cried out simultaneously and fell into fetal positions. Cain and Jeb ran to DG's side as Raw and Glitch raced to Azkadellia's. Both sisters whimpered and moaned, holding their heads in pain until they finally passed out.

All the men were frozen in shock. Within two minutes, the Princesses of the O.Z. went from completely well to on the floor unconscious. Cain was the first to move, scooping up DG with Glitch following suit.

"Glitch, stay with Azkadellia tonight, I'll stay with DG. Jeb, you prepare the guards, make sure they are ready for anything. Raw, do the same with the other viewers and healers." Cain ordered, watching the others nod before leaving for DG's room.


	6. Answers in Dreams

Okay, just to have this out there, some of my ideas are actually from another game. I don't want to give away anything, but the personalities of the tribes and the 'situation' are from that particular series of games. Though I have made changes so that it is not a complete take. Cookies to anyone who guesses the game...  


* * *

She had no idea where she was. Looking around, DG could make out trees and shrubs, but they all looked brown. Like autumn had come and swept the lands, yet everything felt like summer. Like the air was choking the life out of the plants and needless to say, the life of her as well.

The air was humid, but also crimson, like the suns were setting and pushing their rays through what fog they could. The fog engulfed the trees and DG heard a searing sound and watched in horror as the plants started to glow bring red before turning to ash. It was like watching a cigarette burn and the dust flew out, causing a chain reaction.

DG covered her mouth and tried to run away, but still had no idea where she was. An opening in the trees was her only clue and went for it. Breaking through the trees, DG saw Finaqua and the hedge maze and ran as fast as her legs could take her. Maybe someone there could tell her what was going on, unfortunately she would never get the chance.

The fog propelled passed her on some wind that she couldn't feel. The plants around her died like the trees. DG reached the maze as it settled into ash and watched as Finaqua withered. She cried out, closing her eyes and falling to the ground as her home disappeared.

DG was immediately silent as soon as her knees hit the ground… the carpet? DG's eyes opened to pristine white carpet and swept the room. She was back in her room at the Northern Palace. Rising, she could hear footsteps echoing from the hall and growing louder.

The door was opened and a robed figure stood just outside, it was the captive of the Folkvar! DG was surprised and her mouth hung slightly opened, ready to ask questions. The figured bowed before entering the room.

"I came to apologize, Princess DG." The figure stated quietly, "I was hoping to have this dilemma solved by now. Unfortunately, I was hindered and now the O.Z. cries out for you."

DG blinked a few times in confusion, "Teagan… no way."

The figured laughed in the same hushed tone, "No time for reacquaints, Princess DG." She pulled the hood back, causing DG to gasp in surprise.

Teagan's eyes held so much pain and even in the way she was holding herself up. She looked hurt, worn and tired, but still was smiling at DG. DG couldn't take her eyes away from the young teen.

"Teagan, what are you sorry for?" DG asked finally finding her voice.

"For that." Teagan replied, pointing out the window.

DG turned to gaze out into the snow covered land, but saw nothing wrong. As if the world blinked, the snow was replace by the scene of Finaqua and the fog. Another blink, the snow returned and DG turned back to Teagan. The young teen eyes had sadden, but the smile was still there.

"We tried to stop it, before anything happened to you or Azkadellia. I was captured before I got there." Teagan said.

"Captured?" DG questioned, but Teagan was quick and showed her cuffed and chained wrists, "Oh, I see. Tell me this, who is 'we'?"

"The Mystic Man and I. He has been coming to me, in visions, asking for my help." Teagan replied, "But do to my capture, I wasn't able to finish. The O.Z. now looks to their Princesses, their protectors for aid as well. Knowing you would need to rescue me, so that I may stop the destruction."

"What are you talking about, the Mystic Man? This is what the Longcoats are doing?" DG asked in disbelief, "Why are you laughing?"

"Sing a dance of wolfs, who smell fear and slays the coward and sing a dance of man, who smell gold and slays a brother." Teagan replied, "The Longcoats are nuisances this time. Thinking they can reclaim a heritage the witch promised and finding help where ever it comes from. Using those… travel storms, they found the slums and promised gold."

"What _is_this then?" DG asked, throwing her hands into the air.

_DG… DG wake up, please. Come on kid, you're scaring me now. Wake up, DG!_

"You need to go now and find your sister." Teagan stated with urgency, "Do me two favors, DG? Trust the Folkvar, but not Evich and find a way to release me or your nights will get worse…"

Teagan turned and ran from the room. The room hazed and things started moving in slow motion and DG felt a little dizzy. She could still hear the voice calling to her and ran out of her room to find it. The more she ran towards the voice, the brighter her world seemed until it blurred into the face of her friend, Wyatt Cain.

/…OZ/\OS…\

"DG? Open your eyes." Cain pleaded. He had been sitting at her side napping the entire night. The suns were barely breaking the horizon, though dark red and orange painted the sky. The last twenty minutes had been agony for him as DG was lost in a nightmare.

She had cried out, the sole reason he was up in the first place. What had him worried was DG's twisting afterwards. As if lost and scared, she had whimpered in her sleep and Cain had been trying to wake her.

Finally, her eyes fluttered open and immediately found his concerned eyes, "We have a big problem Cain." DG said, sitting up in her bed, "Where's Az?"

"Still sleeping would be my guess. DG what's wrong, you cried out in your sleep then whimpered and you're not helping me." He added as she scrambled out of her bed.

"I'll explain when we're all together." DG stated, grabbing some clothes and heading to her bathroom, "I don't want to repeat myself so many times.

"Well, Glitch is the only person with your sister. Who else do you need?" Cain asked through the bathroom door.

"Just find Jeb and Raw and we'll all meet in the library." DG replied, "Oh, if you see my parents, would you have them meet us as well?"

"Very well, Princess." Cain said, before rushing out of her bedroom. He had to smile when he heard something thud against the wall. Knowing DG wasn't really mad, it was just a game the two friends shared. Every so often, DG or Cain would try to get playfully under the skin of the other.

Getting serious, Cain went to look for his son first. Jeb would be the hardest of them all to find, especially if he was off with other guards. Cain hoped that everyone was still in bed, including Jeb and walked down the stairs to the guards' quarters. Opening the door, Cain entered the octagonal room where bunk beds were pushed against each of the walls.

It didn't take Cain long to find his son, on the bottom of a bunk near the door. Luckily, Jeb was just as light of sleeper as his father and woke with a few shakes. Signaling, Cain led Jeb out of the room before either of them spoke.

"Morning father." Jeb yawned and stretched, "What brings you… is it DG?"

"You might say that, son. Meet in the library, but I still need to get Raw and the Queen and Consort." Cain replied, wiping his face, "Just hang out there until we all get there. DG's got something, but what I don't know."

"It's DG, father, enough said." Jeb laughed, making his way to the library, "But at least she is okay."

Cain shook his head before heading towards the healer's wing where Raw would be sleeping. Cain was surprised by how quiet the palace was, even with nearly thirty visitors. He was grateful that no one, but Kalm, Raw and a few others would be in the wing. Cain knocked quietly before entering and looking around to see if anyone was up.

No surprise, Raw was already up and obviously waiting for him. Without a word, the two friends left the wing and headed towards the library. Jeb was waiting, but also with Ahamo who nodded when the men entered.

"So what is this all about?" Ahamo asked once Cain and Raw were seated.

"DG wanted us to meet her here. Her Majesty coming, Consort?" Cain replied.

"No, Jeb saw me and figured to let her sleep in. Mainly due to the… activities going on today." Ahamo replied, "So, what has DG all fired up?"

"She wouldn't tell me, but it has to do with both of the sisters. DG obviously was dreaming and that added to all of it." Cain stated, "Did you tell him Jeb?"

"Yeah, I told him about last night's episode." Jeb nodded, "Well look who's finally here." He joked, seeing both Princesses and Glitch arrive.

DG nodded to her friends and father as they entered and found places to sit. Both she and Azkadellia looked worried and unnerved. Azkadellia was holding onto Glitch like her sanity depended on it. DG looked around the room before her eyes landed on Cain's.

"So _now_ will you tell us what is going on?" Cain huffed and crossed his arms.

"The O.Z. is dying." Azkadellia stated quietly, "The witch may be dead, but her powers, her influences aren't. That is what the Longcoats are waiting for, the person to take the witch's powers and place."

"To use that power and kill off the land. All it's plants, animals, so that people have to pay to survive." DG added, "Those that don't, will die a horrible death."

"Where the hell did that come from?" Jeb asked in disbelief, "Is that why you two just passed out last night?"

"Yeah and there's more. I had a dream of the Tower and the witch. Souls are trapped there and the witch's power keeps them there. They are being used to restore whoever wants that power. That is how we know about it." Azkadellia stated.

"My dream was of this red fog that… burned the land without fire. Anything it passed by was gone, including Finaqua. Then…" DG sought for the right way to explain Teagan's presence.

"It's okay, DG." Ahamo encouraged, "Take your time…"

"The O.Z. came to us, Az and I for help. That is why we blacked out; someone else was helping then was hindered. So now the O.Z. called to it's Protectors to help."

"Protectors?" Glitch wondered, "Who in the O.Z. told you this?"

DG stayed silent a few more moments before sighing, "The captive of the Folkvar. She came to me, told me what was going on, asked for my help and a few favors before I woke."

"_Who _DG and what favors did _she_ ask of you?" Cain prodded.

DG exchanged a look with her sister, who nodded back and DG addressed her friends and father, "The favors were to, of course rescue her, but also to not hold the Folkvar responsible for Evich's actions. The others were trustworthy."

"DG…" Cain warned, "Who told you all of this?"

"It was Teagan, Cain." DG finally admitted, watching the reactions, "She came to me because she was suppose to deal with the witch and the Longcoats. The Mystic Man told her to and she wasn't able to go beyond that. The Longcoats are blindly following someone or something to regain control."

Cain put his head in his hands and rubbed his temples with his thumbs. Trying to stop the headache that was surely sprouting inside. Everyone sat in silence for a few moments before Cain finally looked to DG.

"So what do we need to do to save Teagan before this little adventure?"


	7. Sortie Equals a Bad Day

Little was spoken outside of the group, though the Queen had been the only other told. Everyone had gone about their day, preparing for the Sortie and mingling with the tribes. DG tried her best to get close to the Folkvar, but Evich would have none of it. Any attempts to talk to anyone would result in his interference, so DG gave up and found Randwin.

The Tethys was standing guard outside of his leader's tent, but bowed to her as she approached. DG stood next to him, allowing him to keep his post, but still talk to her.

"So, this Sortie… tell me about it. Who goes first?" She tried to act innocently.

"The Vanaspati won the last time, tis their choice who they fight first." Randwin replied, "And doth not need be champion to fight."

"Nylan could challenge Evich if she wanted to?" DG wondered, letting a smile creep on her face.

"Quite right, though I didst hear that she has asked for a rematch. Thou should talk to the Vanaspati if other plans have you." Randwin smiled.

DG nodded and ran off to find Cain or Azkadellia. She found her sister first; talking Lykle and the two seemed heavily in conversation. Standing next to Az, DG quietly waited as she listened to what the two were talking about.

"…must fighters whoevers the champion wants. Much of the times, it bes champion and champion, but theys can choosers anybodies. Nylan be fighters the Tethys ruler Egmond. Last time, he gotters a win overs hers so she wantsa rematch." Lykle said, before noticing DG and bowing, "Hellos Princess."

"Morning Lykle." DG bowed her head, "May I talk to my sister real quick and then she can get back to you?"

"Suresy." Lykle nodded, letting the sisters walk a few feet away.

"What is it DG?" Az asked, looking curiously at her.

"Well, I'm sure Lykle has told you about the conditions of the Sortie. If we can convince Nylan to fight Evich instead, then we have a chance. We can ask them to do this just this once to stop him, since that is what we all want." DG smiled.

"What of the plan DG? I thought we were going to take part and-"

"I thought of that. If we just go in, no champion mind you and challenge Evich… it's going to look suspicious. I know what Cain's idea was, but what is Nylan took on Evich and one of us fought their champion?" DG questioned.

"That may work, but how can we convince them?" Az countered, but rolled her eyes at her sister, "You think too much."

"Just let me talk and go from there?" DG begged.

"This should be cute." Azkadellia smiled and the two walked back to Lykle, "Lykle, we have a little proposal."

"What bes that, Princess?" Lykle asked, looking between the two ladies.

"We believe you and the Tethys about the Folkvar, but we have a theory, an idea of what is really going on." DG said, "What if the Folkvar were prisoners as well? What if that captive isn't the only person we need to save?"

"What bes you talkings abouts?" Lykle asked.

"I had an idea, that if we get Evich to lose his leadership then maybe the Folkvar will either leave you all in peace or just leave. What if the others are just prisoners because he wants power?" DG urged, "I tried talking to them, maybe try and be nice, but Evich wouldn't let anyone else talk."

"Bes no surprisies there, but I will talk to Nylan. What bes the message?" Lykle asked, looking around.

"Tell her to challenge Evich and when she wins, that he must step down as leader. Then one of ours will challenge the prisoner and win and get her." DG smiled, "Just know that we will watch your backs."

"No, have the Tethys challenge her. Theys bes knowings her bestest." Lykle replied, "That ways, you can bes watchers."

"Deal." DG held out her hand, to which Lykle firmly shook back, "I'll go talk to Randwin again and you two can go back to your previous conversations."

DG nodded and walked off to find the Tethys. She caught Cain out of the corner of her, but ignored him on her way. She needed to get this plan into action and now. Randwin saw her coming and meet her just outside his encampment.

"Thou seemed determine, something I may help?" He asked, loosing some of his accent.

"Yeah, I have put together a lovely puzzle from all your information." DG smiled, "The Vanaspati will ask Nylan to challenge Evich and your guy will challenge the prison of the Folkvar. If all goes well, Evich will have no power over them anymore and the prisoner will be free."

"But wouldn't the prisoner be free once Evich loses?" Randwin asked.

"This way, it looks legit, like nothing was suspicious." DG reasoned, "Then the Royal Family has taken no favorites."

"Very well, but I must talk to my lord, just as the Vanaspati must speak to theirs. The only way thou shall knowst is when the Sortie starts." Randwin replied.

"Well, if not then there are other ways. But I wanted to let you know that we are trying to help." DG smiled.

Randwin nodded and turned to leave DG alone. She still had the smile on her face when Cain finally stood next to her. His brows were furrowed in confusion and lead her back towards the palace. He kept silent until they were at the palace doors.

"Do I even want to know what you were planning? What about our plan?" Cain asked, keeping his voice low.

"Both think if we get involved it will show favoritism." DG explained, "So if all goes well, the Vanaspati will ask for Evich and the Tethys will ask for Teagan."

Cain breathed through his nose and shook his head, "Okay, well what is our backup if that doesn't work?"

"Let's get over that hurdle once we get there." DG said, then realized Cain didn't understand, "Don't worry until we have to."

Azkadellia at the time walked up to the friends and nodded them over, "They are about to begin so we need to get seated."

The three of them wandered over to the mock-up arena for the Sortie. It was like a little league game to DG, but with wood benches and a lot of them. Though the benches were separated to accommodate each tribe and the Royal family and friends. DG and her sister sat in the middle with Cain and Jeb in front of them and the rest behind them.

Evich, Cyin, Egmond all walked from their respective tribes and met in the center of the arena. Each nodded to one another and Cyin stood to make her tribe's announcement. She turned to Evich and smiled, saying that Nylan wanted to challenge him.

Evich was taken back, but quickly recovered. Almost arrogantly asking her if she forgot the rules of her own sport. Cyin never faltered, smiling back as she replied that the champion could challenge anyone. It was non-champions that had to fight champions. DG and Azkadellia stifled their laughs as Evich puffed up.

Finally he agreed and waited as Egmond and Cyin left and Nylan entered. She kept her face neutral, but many could see the twinkle in her eyes, her stride was powerful. Nylan was in a simple green tunic and brown pants, her hand covered in cloth. She stood near the center and waited to start.

There was no bell, nothing to sound the beginning of the match. Once Evich was ready, Nylan turned primal and just attacked Evich. DG's eyes went wide as she watched Nylan take Evich to the ground and just started beating the guy. Grabbing one of his wrists, Nylan twisted the man around, laying him on his chest. Evich screamed in pain and struggled against Nylan's hold, even breaking free and pushing her away.

Once both were up and fighting, the real show began. Nylan smiled and let Evich roar at her before charging. Again, DG was finding it hard no to cheer or laugh. The man was in such a rage, making quite a spectacle of himself. Azkadellia and DG exchanged a glance and turned to look at their parents. The Queen was crossed with annoyance and mortification, but their father was feeling the same they were and nodded to his girls.

DG took a glance at Cain and Jeb, who seemed unsettled. Cain's hand was on his gun and quite literally on the edge of his seat. Jeb was just an inch more relaxed than his father. A startled crowd caused DG to look back at the fight and watched as Evich ran passed Nylan to his tribe.

Nylan was quick to grab the man and slammed him into the ground. Evich coughed as the air rapidly left the safety of his lungs. He rolled around on the ground, but Nylan stood on his back and held him down.

"Do yousies givers up?" Nylan yelled, looking around the makeshift arena.

"Yes, damn it, yes. I give up. The hell do you want?" Evich screamed.

"For you to standers down. Givers up yours leadership." Nylan smiled.

"Whatever…" Evich groaned and stood once Nylan walked away.

The Vanaspati cheered with delight in their victory as Nylan approach. The family and friends looked to one another and waited for the Tethys match. DG kept an eye on Evich and noticed the man stepping towards the captive. She nudged Cain and nodded towards the Folkvar.

"He's leaving and taking her with him, but where." Cain asked, standing up.

"We can't let him." DG said, turning to her sister.

"Where are you going, Evich?" Egmond asked, standing from his seat.

"I'm leaving, I don't need that band of runts." Evich said, not turning and almost reaching the cloaked captive.

"Leave then, but thou has no business elsewhere." Egmond warned.

"That prisoner is _mine_ and as such, goes with me." Evich stated, grabbing the chains and dragging the prisoner off.

"Stop right there, sir." Ahamo said, "Leave our grounds now, by yourself."

"You have more to worry about than me taking _my_ pris…" Evich started to warn, but the prisoner swung around and slammed her fists into his abdomen.

Recovering, Evich punched her in the side of the face. As she fell, Cain and Jeb were at her side with guns drawn. Sensing his loss, Evich started to run and neither man cared. Though, the prisoner had something to say about that as she rose and took Cain's gun. Taking aim at Evich, she fired a few shots off, causing everyone to dive for cover.

Evich fell after being hit in the back a few times. The prisoner then calmly walked towards his withering body. Without a second thought, she placed a few more bullets into his body, killing him. Walking back, she handed the gun back to Cain, but pulled him down to her level. She whispered something into his ear and made her way to Cyin and the Vanaspati.

"Dad, what did she say?" Jeb asked, once family and friends were around.

Cain found his mouth suddenly dry as he tried to answer, "Longcoat, son. She said he was a Longcoat and they're on the way."


	8. Knowing Where One Lies

"He's a Longcoat and they're coming." Cain restated, looking around to the others. The Queen and Ahamo were still on the benches in disbelief of what had gone on. Teagan had made her way back to the tribes and all were huddled together, even the few Folkvar.

"What is going on?" Azkadellia asked, walking to her mother and father.

DG waited a moment before she, Cain and Raw followed Azkadellia. Jeb decided to find out what Teagan was doing and, with Glitch, headed over to the tribe. She had everyone huddled around her, going over some plan and making sure that they would abide by her ruling.

"Got that? You need to stay here and help Queen Lavender." Teagan said, directing to Egmond and Cyin, "Just do whatever you can."

"And what is thou planning, little on?" Egmond asked.

"She stills needers to finish her missions." Cyin said, nearly growling at the man, "We wage warsies whiles she stops the deadenings."

"The what?" Randwin asked.

"The witch isn't exactly gone. Someone or something is going to claim that power, destroy the O.Z., creating a Dark Age, and making all of you their slaves." Teagan answered, "And by that I mean, you have to go to whoever to eat, get good water… everything."

"Worse than what the witch did to anyone." Jeb said, walking next to the cloaked teen, "So we really need your help."

"You can counters on us." Cyin said, nodding and looking to Egmond.

"Thou shalt get support from the Tethys." Egmond agreed, "But the Folkvar?"

"We just want to go back to Central City, that is our home." One spoke up, "We had been in the north, hiding from the Longcoats, but Evich found us."

"Threatened a lot so we played along." Another admitted, "What do we need to do to keep out of this?"

Teagan nearly choked, laughing, "Do you hear yourself? There is a war and if the Longcoats win, you lose everything. You really think that you can go back to some life and think you'll be left alone?"

"The answer will be no." Glitch stated, causing everyone to turn to him, "The big problem is that we don't know what we're up against. We did with the Longcoats following the Witch, but now there is no ring leader."

"None that we are aware of and it could be anyone." Jeb added.

"What is your deal in all this? Your mission?" The first Folkvar asked.

"That isn't any of your business and speaking of which, I need to go… now." Teagan stated, pulling her hood further down and walked to the Queen, bowing before she spoke, "Majesty, the tribes will follow you as needed. The Folkvar aren't a tribe, but like more refugees and I don't know what to say about them. Be assured that Cyin and Egmond are on your side. Just let them know what you need."

She bowed again before leaving and nearly jogged from Finaqua. It was Jeb that grabbed and swung her around, to keep her from bolting away. The two stared at one another until Cain caught up with his son and stood behind her, effectively trapping her.

"Where the hell are you going? We haven't seen you in over a week and you're just going to disappear again?" Jeb asked, holding her shoulders.

"I have a job to do, Jeb. I can't chitchat now, not after the time I've lost." Teagan replied, trying to retch herself free.

"The least you could do is tell us what has gone on." Cain said, watching as the Princesses, Glitch and Raw came to join them.

"I don't have time for this." Teagan said, freeing herself of Jeb and shoving past Cain, "What don't you get about that?"

"Try everything." Jeb stated, "We really don't know what is going on."

"Wait, did you bring anything?" DG asked, watching Teagan stop and sigh before turning to face her.

"Yeah, I kept my bag nearby and it's still in that room." She said, slowly making her way back.

"Don't worry, I'll take you." DG smiled as she looped her arm around Teagan's, "Come on, Az."

"What about us?" Cain wondered, looking to the others.

"Unless my parents need you for something, I say lunch?" DG shrugged.

Azkadellia shook her head before meeting up with Teagan and DG. She gave DG a questioning look as she tried to figure out what she was doing. DG returned the look with a wink before turning her attention back to Teagan.

"Well, could we talk now?" DG tried, keeping a smile on her face.

"About what?" Teagan asked, looking between DG and Azkadellia.

"Why not tell us where you've been, maybe found your brother, or…" Azkadellia suggested.

"Or explain to me how you were in my dream." DG jumped in to which both Azkadellia and Teagan stopped to look at her. The young woman looked around, making sure no one else had heard DG, "Take that question inside, please."

"Then tell us what happened to you." Az pleaded, now leading the way to the Palace, "You just left and when we see you again, you are hiding under a cloak."

"I wanted to find my brother, which I did and things went awry." Teagan replied, avoiding completely answering the elder Princess.

Azkadellia let it go for now, instead focusing on one problem at a time. With the threat of Longcoats increasing, the family needed the support of the Vanaspati, Tethys, and other guilds and tribes the inhabited the O.Z. The problem was finding them in time.

The three of them reached the palace and Teagan rushed inside to one of the ballrooms the Folkvar had spent the night in. The sisters followed close enough, but Azkadellia wanted answers from her sister and wouldn't take the cold shoulder. As Teagan began her search, Az waited until she was out of earshot to turn to DG.

"What are you planning, little sister?" She asked, eyeing her sister.

"Trying to keep her here longer." DG replied, "At least long enough to know what she's planning."

"I really don't think she should leave, not without us to help her." Az agreed.

"The problem is making her see that." DG stated, turning back to Teagan, who had found her bag. She was making her way out of the room when she faltered, her knee buckling and sending her to the floor.

DG went to help Teagan as Azkadellia ran to find Raw. Teagan needed help and she needed fast, whether or not she wanted it. DG raced closer to Teagan, but as she got near, the teenager started to push herself from the Princess. DG was stunned, until she heard Teagan choke out to stay away.

"Why Teagan? What is so wrong that you can't ask for help?" DG asked, kneeling on the ground.

"Sorry…" Teagan stated quietly before rocking herself and holding her head.

"Don't worry. Az is getting Raw, who you remember. He can heal your wounds-"

"And look into my mind… if you value anything, do not let him. Things are better left alone, DG." Teagan interrupted, "Please just let it go."

"If nothing else, then tell me why you came into my dreams." DG tried again.

"Because you forgot, you and Azkadellia forgot." Teagan replied, letting her hand drop to her lap, "You remember the day after Jeb found me in the woods?"

"Yeah, you disappeared in the morning when…" DG stopped cold, "I remember having a dream of Central City… the same destruction."

"Yes and Azkadellia of the Tower. I stayed long enough to hear that, but other matters took priority, which was fine." Teagan replied, "But now there is the threat of an all out war and not some goal-minded witch leading, but a deranged person will no legitimate idea of what they're doing."

"Do you know who it is?" DG asked, though she feared the answer.

Teagan shook her head and stood slowly, "That's the biggest problem, huh?"

DG stood, hearing footsteps of the others, "Yes and the sooner we know, the sooner we can make a plan. In here!" DG called, letting them know where they were.

The two made their way back through the ballroom, meeting with Raw, Glitch, and Jeb. All three men looked in shock and disbelief, casting glances towards the cloaked teenager.

"I know Az was going to get one of you, but this is ridiculous. What's going on?" DG asked, watching as Glitch's face turned from confused to concern.

"The Folkvar were lying, they all were Longcoat spies." Jeb said, turning to DG, "They started to fight the other tribes and were killed."

" They were Longcoats?" The four adults turned to Teagan who had stayed quiet. From what little they could see of her face, she was trembling, "And they're dead?"

"Yeah, sorry…" Jeb replied, not sure what to say.

"I need to leave, now." Teagan said, trying to push herself through.

"No Teagan, you're not leaving." DG stated, calling on her light, _Please, let her sleep. No dreams, nothing to wake her until she is fully rested._ DG placed her hand on Teagan neck and felt her magic shift, "Jeb, catch her."

Jeb was confused, but reached out to Teagan as the teenager started to fall. She fell forward into his arms and he had to shift her around so he could carry her. DG had Raw and Glitch go back out to get the others and she and Jeb took Teagan to one of the guest rooms, near her bedroom.

Most of the way was kept in silence, but Jeb still wondered what happened to the teen, "DG, what _did_ you do to Teagan or did she just pass out?"

"I kinda… shoved her into a deep sleep." DG stated, "She just seemed so out of it and I think she is sick and just can't see it. When she was in the room, she just dropped like someone had hit her knees. Then she acted like she had a headache."

"Well, once we get her situated, then we can check her over, right?" Jeb asked, following DG into a room. It had a couple of beds off to one side and a few couches arranged off center towards the other side.

"Here." DG called, pulling the covers back off one of the beds, "Lay her here."

"Just in everything?" Jeb asked, meeting DG's eyes, "What about the cloak?"

"It's now or never…" DG said and when Jeb brought the sleep teen's body over, the two carefully removed the cloak. DG sucked in her breath as Jeb lost his in his throat. Nothing in DG's dreams with the teen had prepared her for the reality of Teagan's true form.

The dark circles looked more like bruises, though the left side of her face was swollen and started to turn yellow. That color, mixed with purple, trailed around her body where her shirt and shorts didn't cover. Other abrasions lined the teenager's body and nothing looked comfortable.

"First thing is to get her cleaned and healed up." Jeb stated.

"I'll go get Raw." DG nodded, leaving the room to find the others.


	9. Finding the Past

The tribes were gone, needing to gather their people as the Queen, Ahamo, and the Princesses had bid the tribes farewell. A month would pass before the tribes would see the Royal Family again, but promised to meet again with full force.

The day droned on and soon dinner was being served. DG was picking at her food more then actually eating it. Asking to be excused, she quickly made her way from the dinning hall. She waited, knowing her sister wouldn't be that far behind and true to form.

"DG, are you okay little sister?" Az asked, coming up behind her.

"I'm not that hungry, Az." DG admitted, "It's Teagan, my mind is just on her and what she said. I know she begged us not to, but she isn't telling us anything. It maybe easier for all…"

"What about Raw, would he be up to it?" Azkadellia asked, "And we're trying to show her that she can trust us. This would hinder things, little sister."

"Az, she reminded me of something." DG admitted, leading her sister upstairs, "We had those dreams before. When we first met Teagan, we had dreams about the O.Z."

Azkadellia stayed silence as her mind retraced the past week, "I remember, but what does that have to do with this?"

"I just feel it's odd that she's the one to rescue the O.Z. and doing it alone." DG replied, "Maybe this is a way of saying we need to work together."

"So, you think that prying into her mind will solve that dilemma?" Az asked as they neared the guest room, "Little sister, you are a strange one."

"I don't think it will solve anything. I am thinking it may be a start to something." DG rationalized, "Think about what she's been through, she may not remember everything or will leave things out. I really don't want to play twenty questions. It's a stupid game."

"Okay, whatever game that is, but I agree." Azkadellia relented, " But you're asking a lot of Raw, little sister and possible Teagan."

"Asking what of Raw?" Cain asked, walking up behind them. He glanced between the two, "DG what are you planning now?"

"What makes you think it's a bad?" DG asked, pretending to be offended, "I want Raw to check her memories, that's all. She may feel something, but we can keep her in a deep sleep. That way, we get the story, she doesn't have to tell us, and everyone can be on the same page."

Cain sighed and leaned down to be eye level with her, "You're logic is the weirdest I've ever seen."

"Yeah, but it's still logic that makes sense." DG retorted.

"That is what worries us." Azkadellia laughed before she finally opened the door to the guest room.

The room sat in darkness besides a few lit candles. One was a three-armed candleholder illuminated the couches and a napping Jeb and another was by the bed where Teagan still slept. She still looked as she had when Jeb and DG had brought her in. Cain hiss through his teeth when he saw Teagan's face.

"Think that's bad, Jeb and I saw those bruises expand her entire body." DG whispered, "She has to be hurting."

"Will Raw heal her?" Cain asked, looking down at DG, "Before or after reading her mind."

"Jeez Cain, why not shoot her in the head?" DG huffed, "You may not like my plan, but what else is there? She already told me that she wasn't going to talk."

Cain pinched her chin between his fingers and made her look straight at him, "That would have been nice to know in the first place, kiddo."

"Sorry, just been a hectic few days." DG said, pulling her chin from Cain.

"Well, either way we need Raw. Any idea where he is?" Azkadellia asked.

"He and Glitch are in the library. I'll go get them both." Cain said, leaving the room. The two sisters glanced at each other before finding spots on the couch to sit and wait for the others.

An hour passed and Jeb had been up for awhile. The three were talking quietly about anything of interest when Cain, Glitch, and Raw entered the room. Raw immediately locked eyes with DG, obviously Cain had told them of her plan. Then she noticed everyone was looking at her.

DG looked to everyone before settling on Raw, "Hey Raw, do you mind helping Teagan out? Even possible reading her memories?"

Raw looked to Teagan before he cautiously made his way over. There was something not right, but he couldn't place it. Touching her cheek, Raw let his gift flow through him and into Teagan, healing the bruises, closing the abrasions, and checking for any internals.

"Infections. Raw cannot heal infections." Raw said, turning to the others.

"You got the cause, can't go wrong from there." Cain stated, "But will that affect her if you go into her memories?"

"Just uncomfortable." Raw replied.

"Okay then, we need to get some medicine for her." Azkadellia said, "If Raw goes into her memories, then her body will be at it's weakest."

"I can go get some. I know where it is." Glitch started to leave, but was stopped by Cain.

"I'll go with you. Might end up forgetting or lost." Cain smiled.

"Funny Cain." Glitch fainted hurt, but both men were soon out of the room.

"So what is the plan?" Jeb asked, "Move the full length mirror?"

"Why not move her?" DG wondered, "Lay a few pillows and comforters down by the mirror so Raw can sit as well?"

"Good idea, little sister, but we'll wait until Cain and Glitch get back." Azkadellia said, "But we can decide where."

"Well, the mirror is by the window… why not bring it to the center of the room where it's warmer. We'll just have to move the furniture around." DG suggested.

Everyone nodded and found places to sit while they waited for the other two to return. As soon as they did, everyone was in motion. Cain shoved the couches a few feet back from where they sat and moved the table off to the side.

As soon as it was out of the way, Raw and Glitch were there with the mirror. Az followed with two pillows, one for Teagan and one for Raw. DG came next with a blanket and comforter with Jeb close behind holding Teagan. Once the blankets were down, he placed her carefully and covered her. Azkadellia coaxed Teagan to swallow a few tablespoons of medicine.

Waiting a few minutes for it to take affect, Raw settled himself down next to Teagan. The mirror was positioned closer to Raw. Taking a few breaths as everyone else found places to sit around them, Raw touched the mirror's base then Teagan's left temple. All eyes went to the reflective surface as it changed, staticing until an image formed into a movie.

OZ/\OS

Teagan ran from the little cabin the others were in. Making sure no one saw her as she disappeared into the forest. It wasn't long before she met up with Zero and the two were off. Zero was answering all of Teagan's questions, never seeming to mind until she hit a nerve.

"Tell me this, why is Cain poised to shoot you?"

"I was a Longcoat and did a lot of bad things." Zero replied shortly.

"Longcoats to me are what I was captured by…" Teagan shot back.

"I imprisoned him in a tin suit and killed his wife. Happy?" Zero turned to glare at her, but she was right under his nose, "What?"

"Amazing isn't it. It takes a few months of being locked in your own torture device and a young woman… For you to really learn regret." Teagan smiled as she walked passed him.

The image warped and staticed, settling on a small, but two story cabin home. A woman was singing and holding a two-year-old little girl on a porch swing. The toddler was yawning, but tried to keep her hazel eyes on the singer. Her short brown hair danced on her head, encouraged by the wind. A door could be heard in the background opening and shutting.

The toddler turned as the other presence took a seat on the porch swing. The singer repeated the rhyme as the swing moved again. The toddler yawned again and let her eyes droop close. The image floated up to the two in the swing, one was Teagan who was holding and singing to the toddler. The other was an older lady, smiling to Teagan.

"I'm missed you, Teagan." The woman said, "I'm sorry."

"Nothing was your fault, Sandy. Terra is beautiful, "I can see a lot of her in you, but where's Aaron?"

"I wish I knew, Teagan." Sandy replied sadly, "He hasn't been around for days now and I haven't a clue where he's gone…"

The image faded out and to a field where Teagan, Sandy, and Terra were sitting in a field of flowers. Terra was picking anything that interested her, but Sandy and Teagan were talking quietly. A gunshot rang out, causing the world around them to stand still and go completely silent.

The women looked to one another before Sandy ran to grab Terra. They all crouched low, even Terra sensing the need to be quiet. Sandy and Teagan kept low in the flowers around them as they made their way back to the house. Still hiding, neither could see anything or anyone there. Treading carefully, they raced to the house and hid inside.

"Take Terra upstairs, to the little room I showed you." Sandy said, handing Terra to her aunt, "Stay there until I come get you."

Teagan nodded and ran to the top floor. Inside the master closet, was a small room behind a false wall. Sandy had redone the closet for such matters and now Teagan and Terra were hidden in it. After setting Terra down to play, Teagan went to the small window to see outside.

More gunfire could be heard as well as horses galloping. Five Longcoats came pouring from the trees, heading right at them. Teagan's eyes grew wide as air left her lungs; her brother Aaron was leading them. He smiled triumphantly as he rode towards the house. Sandy was there to greet him and the bottom of the porch.

Aaron dismounted from his horse and walked to Sandy and embraced her. Teagan couldn't hear what they were saying, but it didn't seem good. Sandy was slowly retreating from Aaron and shaking her head. Aaron just nodded before raising a gun and shooting his wife in the head.

As Sandy dropped, Teagan could hear Aaron scream out orders to find his daughter and sister. The other Longcoats hollered and cheered back before riding off. Aaron remounted his horse and raced off after his men.

Teagan slowly slid down the wall, breathing heavily and forcing back tears. The image staticed to evening as the suns faded under the horizon. She gathered a few things; mostly Terra's before knocking things over and starting a fire.

As the house went up in flames, Teagan took her niece and ran off into the forest. The image staticed over and over, glancing images of the hours Teagan ran until she came upon a little town. Maybe someone there could help her…


	10. What One Holds

Morning was here and though the suns had yet to rise, the orange glow off to the east engulf most the horizon. Teagan and Terra were sitting on the ground, using her jacket as a blanket as they ate their breakfast.

"Best enjoy that, little one." Teagan said, taking a bite her apple, "If that town doesn't have anything for us… it's another day's walk to Central City."

Terra looked up at Teagan as if she understood, but quickly inhaled her apple slice and asked for another. Teagan smiled, shaking her head as she cut another piece off the apple. Looking down the little hill they were on, outline of houses came into view as the land brightened.

Leaning against a tree, Teagan let her eyes drop as she thought of their next steps. Sandy had told her of an odd little town, but not where to find it. Hopefully, this was that town or at least was friendly enough. Either way, the next stop would be Central City and to find DG, Cain, and the others.

"What would you two fine ladies be looking for in that little town?" A voice from behind asked.

Teagan jumped and moved between Terra and the man, holding the knife up in defense. The man wasn't dressed like a Longcoat or any follower, instead in farmer's wear of overalls and dust. Still, Teagan would take no chances.

The man was quick to hold up his hands, "I ain't gonna hurt ya. The name's Hank and I live in that town, called Milltown." The man said, "So what could we do to help you two?"

"Supplies, we need supplies so we can make it to Central City and a few days past that." Teagan answered, lowering the knife, "I'm Teagan and that's my niece Terra."

"Come along then, most of the town is up." Hank said, waving for them to follow.

"Wait, how can I trust you and vise versa?" Teagan asked, though she still was gathering her things. Terra had stayed relatively quiet, chewing on her apple piece and glancing from her aunt to the stranger.

"Well, neither of us look or act like Longcoats and I'm willing to bet that you just need a place to rest." Hank said, turning to smile at her.

Teagan smiled back as she tossed her jacket over her shoulder and picked up Terra, "Sorry, I'm not from around here."

"I can tell… you're from the Other Side." Hank said, waiting for Teagan before walking down the hill.

Teagan only nodded and followed Hank into Milltown where others emerged from the houses. It wasn't until she met Father Vue that she learned of what the people really were, androids.

Images crackled and scattered about during the day she spent in Milltown. Until nightfall, when Father Vue and Teagan stood just outside of the limits and away from everyone else.

"I know I'm asking a lot of you." Teagan said, looking off towards the east, "But it would mean a lot and I wouldn't have to put her through so much."

"Hank and Emily are nurture units, they will care greatly for Terra as she were their own." Father Vue nodded, "But what should we tell her?"

"Hank and Emily can be the grandparents they will be one day. DG is sure, whether royal or not, to come back to them. This way, Terra isn't confused for she had never met any parents of mine or Sandy's." Teagan replied, "I will come back for her if I can. If not, I trust her here with you and the others."

"You really plan on doing this alone?" He prodded.

"I don't know where to find DG, Cain, or the others, but Central City is a good start. If things get bad then I can't spare the time to find them." Teagan sighed, "I don't want to do this alone, but I have done so much alone in my life, it is easier to me."

"This will get you to Central City, but I know if you head southwest you may find a path to them." Father Vue said, handing Teagan a bag.

"Thank you." Teagan nodded, taking the bag and racing off into the night.

Father Vue watched her leave before he returned to the town. The images bounced again from one part to another on Teagan's journey to Central City and days after until she came upon Cyin and the Vanaspati.

_Raw stop, we don't need to go further…_

Raw let his hands drop and sighed, felling like he was going to fall over. He may have if Glitch wasn't holding his shoulders. Looking around, most everyone was confused or feeling sad for Teagan.

In a few days, she had taken on a lot and wasn't finished. Teagan moaned in her sleep and turned to curl up in a ball. Glitch squeezed Raw's shoulders before standing to stretch and helped Raw to stand.

"Come on, let's get you to bed as well." Glitch smiled and led Raw from the room.

Jeb and Cain walked to the window as Azkadellia and DG stayed on the couch. Cain's mind raced as he came to terms of Teagan's last week and what was still to come. Why would it be easy, rid the world of evil and live life uninterrupted? Jeb kept silent as well, waiting for his father to speak first.

"So some_thing_ is in the Tower, using the evil witch's power to destroy our world?" Cain finally said.

"Well, at least the witch would have kept the world alive… sort of speak." Jeb said, "We need to know more about what this… fog is and what is can do."

"The one that seems to know is currently out cold." Cain stated, keeping his eyes looking out at the storm clouds off in the distance.

"Well, sounds like a good idea to me." Jeb said, placing a hand on Cain's shoulder, "We can figure out a plan in the morning."

"I guess." Cain sighed, rubbing his face, "Let's see what the Princesses are thinking."

The two men walked over to the couches where DG and Azkadellia were talking. Glancing down, Cain could see Teagan's brow furrowed, but she still seemed deep in sleep. Looking back up, both princesses were looking at them and the same question in all their minds.

"What do we do now?" DG asked, looking straight to Cain.

"Jeb's right, we need to sleep and then make a plan in the morning." Cain said, "I think I am gonna head to bed now."

DG and Azkadellia nodded, watching at Jeb and Cain left the guest room. The princesses stayed a little longer, debating who would stay with Teagan. Azkadellia convinced DG to go, saying it was her turn to watch the young teen. DG nodded and hugged her sister before leaving.

Azkadellia stoked the fire and added a few more logs once everyone had left. Grabbing a pillow and blanket off the bed, she relaxed on one of the couches and drifted off to sleep. The night was peaceful enough, save for the storm that rolled in after midnight.

Azkadellia woke in the morning with the storm still ranging outside. Taking a few deep breaths and glancing around, she noticed a body standing by the window… Teagan. She was watching the storm though her head rested against the glass.

"Teagan, you doing alright?" Azkadellia asked, getting up and walking next to the teen.

"Just a headache and the cool glass feels nice." Teagan replied, "Am I to guess that you had Raw read my memories?"

"Yes we did, I won't lie." Az nodded and watched Teagan's reflection, "We thought it better so that you could sleep and not relive what we saw."

"I don't know what to think. I don't feel betrayed though I think I should, but it's like… a weight is off my shoulders." Teagan said, letting her mind wander.

"Well, you didn't have to relive those bad days, we saw what we needed, and now we can go from there." Az smiled, "But why don't you get cleaned up first? Take a shower and I can get you some clean clothes."

"Sure, that sounds nice, but I have some clothes in my knapsack. Thank you Azkadellia." Teagan said, letting the elder Princess lead her to the bathroom. After being told of how Ozian plumbing worked, Teagan indulged in a nice hot shower.

Azkadellia set about trying to pick up the room as best she could. Mostly the pillows and blankets and was making the bed when someone knocked and the door opened. Entered Wyatt Cain who nodded to Az when he saw her.

"How's the kid?" Cain asked, walking over to Az to help her with a comforter.

"Taking a shower now." Az replied, smoothing out some wrinkles.

"She mad at us?" Cain wondered, heading to one of the couches.

"Not really, more confused, but I think she is overall grateful she didn't have to explain herself. Please tell me you didn't lose sleep over _that_."

"No, never been a late sleeper." Cain smiled and both turned to the bathroom as the water turned off.

Az went to Teagan's knapsack and pulled out the other set of clothes shoved at the bottom. Another pair of jeans and a shirt that looked a little big for her. Shrugging, Azkadellia took the clothes into the bathroom and was soon sitting on another couch, across from Cain.

"Is anyone else up yet?" Azkadellia asked, making small talk.

"Jeb got up when I did and I think was heading to check on Raw. He said they would meet us at breakfast, but I am not sure on DG." Cain said, popping his neck.

"Well then I will go see if she is up yet." Az stated, getting up from the couch, but was stopped by Cain.

"Why don't I go and get DG? At least I know her and it would be weird for me to be here when Teagan gets out of the shower." Cain replied, getting up to leave.

"Alright, see you at breakfast." Az smiled, watching Cain leave. When the door shut, she allowed herself to laugh a little at Cain's insecurity.

The door to the bathroom opened soon after and Azkadellia swore the clothes engulfed the teenager. The pants were a little bagging, but the shirt hung down to her thighs. Teagan smiled and tucked in the shirt, which to Az, helped a lot.

"You were right, the shower helped a lot." Teagan said, brushing her hair before braiding it to one side and tying it off.

"Well, breakfast will be ready shortly and everyone will be downstairs. Let's make our way there, shall we?" Azkadellia asked, heading towards the door.

"It's not gonna be like the dinner, is it? I'm not sure I can eat that much." Teagan said, walking behind the princess.

"Hardly, there is only a fraction of the people here now." Az smiled as she and Teagan walked for the room and down to the dinning room.

Queen Lavender and Ahamo were already there with Jeb, Raw, and Glitch. Grabbing a plate of food from a nearby buffet, Az and Teagan took their seats and waited for Cain and DG. Teagan barely sat down before the two in question walked in and grabbed plates.

No one spoke of the coming events until after breakfast was done. Nearly everyone turned to the young teen, who soon squirmed in her seat. Never one liking the spotlight, Teagan turned to Cain, "What's with the staring contest?"

"We don't mean to upset you, but we would like more information about what's going on." Cain answered.

"Well, start asking and I can try my best to supply answers." Teagan said, "I mean if we're all to stop this war."

"So you trust us?" DG wondered, "Earlier you weren't all that enthused."

"Earlier, I wasn't thinking straight and it wasn't me not trusting you. It was more of me fearing you… trusting me." Teagan replied.

"Well, I do have a question." Glitch started, "Do you know who is really behind all this?"

* * *

Sorry for the long wait, real life is taking hold and i'm moving. Updates may be a little slow for awhile.


	11. Getting Ready for Another Round

"Well, I do have a question." Glitch started, "Do you know who is really behind all this?"

"Not a clue, yet." Teagan answered, "Someone is pulling the strings, making the Longcoats go another round."

"Another round of what?" Cain asked, but looked to DG as the younger princess started to laugh.

"Teagan, they don't have a lot of idea of Other Side sayings. Technology and expressions aren't that current here." DG explained as she tried to stop laughing.

"Oh, sorry. I mean Cain that whoever is behind all this has somehow convinced the Longcoats to keep fighting… Whatever your previous encounter, go another round means that you'll do the same thing." Teagan tried.

"That makes sense." Jeb nodded, "Next question, "What is that dust that DG keeps seeing in her dreams?"

Teagan went completely quite and looked down at the table. She could hear how impatient Cain was being, but she took a few breaths before bringing her head back up. That obviously was a bad thing to do since now everyone seemed on edge and it was the Queen who spoke first.

"Child, is this dust really that bad?" She asked, looking to her husband.

"If it is what I think it may be, then yes, but it's a gas. This gas eats and I mean that literally it eats organic beings. Plants, animals, even possibly people and it's a horrid way to die. Once it's settles and becomes dust then it's relatively harmless. That's why I'm not sure who may be behind this." Teagan replied.

"So you have ideas? How and who?" Cain jumped in.

"His name was Karanavir, a man who had pneumonia for years of his life in his thirties and ended up in a locked up, germ free room. After years of isolation he was given a clean bill of health, so everyone thought. He was a brilliant man and kept up his studies while in isolation, but it messed with his mind. Karanavir ended up what we call a neat and clean freak." Teagan started, "Someone that is obsessed with keeping everything tidy, clean, sanitized. He blamed the world for everything and in a feat of genius… and madness… came up with this gas to kill off living organics."

"I can see where he thought it was a good idea." Az replied, letting Teagan take a break, "That way, where he was would make him feel safe."

"But there's more, isn't there?" Glitch asked.

"The easiest way I can put this is Karanavir was a teacher and had apprentices. He was teaching them how to make the gas and something went wrong and it was believed that they all had died. That's why I'm not sure who is behind this." Teagan replied.

"So what about my dreams, then? Of the Tower and that it seems active?" Azkadellia asked, "The souls and the Witch's power?"

"From what the Mystic Man tells me, whoever is behind this is trying to resurrect the witch. To make some pact and the Longcoats… are test subjects. He won't show me what they're doing, but tells me that whoever is behind all this needs a vessel for the witch. The souls trapped are used to feed the witch… The sooner we stop this, the sooner your world will be safe." Teagan finished.

Everyone stayed quiet for what seemed forever to Teagan. Questions ran through her mind; did they believe her, were they going to just take off or do something against her?

Finally it was Cain who made the first move, "Like Teagan said earlier, we need to prepare for the Longcoats and this war."

"No, we here will deal with the Longcoats. Cyin and Egmond said they would return as soon as they could." Ahamo jumped in, "You need to figure out a plan to stop whoever is behind this. That way, we will be ready with an attack and defense."

"Yes, I think your father and I could handle things around here." The Queen added, "Though I think we need to get to planning."

The group watched as the Queen and Ahamo left, leaving an uncomfortable silence. Teagan waited until the Ahamo and Lavender were out of earshot before digging a map and pen from her pocket. Cain watched as she made a few marks and what seemed to be calculating ideas. He was the only one watching her as the others talked quietly to one another. Teagan finally looked up and noticed Cain's eyes on her. She glanced back down to her map before getting up and walked down to Cain.

"Where is the Witch's Tower?" She asked, placing the map and pen in front of him.

"In all your visions and dreams, you still don't know where it is?" Cain asked though he looked at the map.

"No, just directions. I guess so I didn't rush or do something to get myself in trouble." Teagan shrugged.

"Well, the Tower's here and you have the Longcoat camp here?" Cain asked, "That's at least twenty miles southeast… so what's your plan?"

"If we're careful the we can get the better of them. Most of the Longcoats and recruits are there." Teagan supplied, "That gives us a lot of time plus the army the royal family is growing here."

"That's sound great, but what about our army?" Jeb asked, "Won't they notice and come to stop us?"

"That's the idea. The tribes and your parents will, if nothing else, distract the Longcoats." Teagan reasoned, "Again, giving us time, but not a lot."

"Alright then." Azkadellia said, "Let's get ready to go. As you say DG, the sooner the better."

"That's right. Not too much stuff though, maybe you and I should pack something together?" DG asked as she and Azkadellia got up from their seats.

"You both realize that we're going back to the Tower… to fight?" Glitch asked, stunned at the Princesses.

"Yes, but we figure one change of clothing and fill the rest with explosives." DG said, her voice oozing with sarcasm.

"They're right, Zipperhead." Cain added, "Bring what you think you may need, but the few packs the better."

"Raw and I can share one. We won't have a lot so we can put provisions in ours." Glitch sighed.

"Dad, you and I can put firepower in ours." Jeb smiled, following Glitch and Raw out.

Teagan stifled her laugh, but got up to leave. Cain stopped her, putting a hand on her shoulder. They waited until everyone was up the stairs before Cain turned to her. Teagan looked at him and swore about a thousand emotions flashed across his face at once.

"What?" Teagan asked, which Cain placed as teenager attitude.

"Look, I have no idea what your life's been like. Just what I was told by you and what we saw, but I want one thing clear." Cain stated, waiting for Teagan.

"And what would that be?" She asked, looking at the hand still on her shoulder.

"Anything and I mean anything pops into that head, you let someone know. Whether be it some idea or your visions or dreams." Cain said, "I won't have anything hidden from me, especially when I am trying to save my world, again."

Teagan smiled, but nodded, "I swear to you Cain, that I will come to you guys. I mean, like you said, this is your world. If this person gets the job done, who knows what will happen to the Other Side." Teagan promised, "I just have my knapsack, but there isn't much room."

"I'd figured anything really important, like the map, could go in there. Deal?" Cain asked, taking his hand off her shoulder and placing it in front of her.

"It's a deal, Cain." Teagan took the hand and gave it one hard shake, "But tell me… how are we going to get there? I didn't see any cars outside of Central City."

"We'll discuss that later, once we're ready to head out. Go get your stuff and meet down by the front doors." Cain replied, leading her from the dinning room and to the staircase, "See you in a bit."

Teagan nodded and ran off, heading towards the guest room she had been in. Cain slowly ascended the stairs, not in any rush nor would his old bones let him. He huffed at the top and nearly fell backwards when DG jumped from behind a corner. She quickly grabbed one of his failing arms and pulled him away from the edge.

"Sorry." DG apologized, but still had a smile on her face, "Keeping the troops in order are we?"

"Just making sure she doesn't bolt like before and to let us know if anything happens." Cain said walking passed her, "I'm not taking any chances."

"You mean because we don't know who's behind all this?" DG asked, running to catch up with him.

"Exactly and Teagan is the only link to this that we have." Cain nodded, reaching his room, "Now, go get ready and meet down at the front door. We leave in one hour."

"You sure that is enough time for Azkadellia?" DG laughed, walking down the hall to her room, "See ya!"

Cain shook his head as a low rumble escaped his chest. He walked into his room and shut the door, looking around. He probably wouldn't take anything more than an extra shirt. Mostly, he wanted to take guns and ammo for those guns. Cain counted in his head how many were going: DG, Az, Raw, Glitch, Jeb, Teagan, and himself so that made seven.

Seven people would be trying to cross the O.Z. and back to the Tower. That meant they would have to be extra careful and make sure they group kept together. Anyone to slow or straying away could mean getting caught. That discipline would be saved until they got closer to the tower.

Sighing, Cain wondered around his room. Collecting and throwing things onto his bed before he narrowed his choices down and it wasn't long before Jeb entered with a small pack. The younger man walked over to his father and the two filled the pack with three guns, plenty of ammo and one shirt per man.

Nodding to one another, the Cain men set out from the room to meet the others waiting downstairs. To no surprise, Cain noticed how the princesses weren't there. Luckily, they weren't far behind and the little troop headed out from the palace.

The suns were midway up in the sky and Cain wanted to cover as much ground as they could. The Tower was at least four days away at the pace they head to go. He knew where they could get some horses and they could ride until they got close to the Tower.

Cain and Jeb stayed in front as Glitch and Raw hung out near the rear, keeping the girls in the middle and in the least amount of danger. To his surprise, Cain noticed how little the girls were talking, but that may have been due to all the whining Glitch was doing.

Cain was too focused and the others to distracted enough to see a shadowed figure off the path. The shadow kept far enough back so that no one would see or hear as they walked in line with the group. The shadow smiled, knowing it was only a matter of time until their master's gift would be delievered.


	12. Getting Closer

The day passed with little incident and evening brought a beautiful array of colors and hues. As the group set up camp for the night, Teagan had walked off to gather some firewood though her mind was elsewhere. Though her eyes were into the sights of the skyscape, her mind was molding over the past week.

All the things she had experienced and what the near future would hold. All possible outcomes, who might be behind it all, and mostly… where would she go? Teagan hadn't exactly run away from home, but she really had no place to go back to… even with Terra.

"_Why not stay here_?" A voice questioned from her mind.

"Where would I stay, Mystic Man? Can you see that?" Teagan asked back.

"_Why not with DG and her friends?" He countered, "They are your friends, are they not?"_

"Not exactly… I mean I ran off for a week…"

"_To save your niece. Now you all are together, fighting to save the O.Z."_ The Mystic Man replied, "_But I came here for a reason… they're getting closer._"

"Closer? Who is getting closer and to what?" Teagan asked as her voice was laced with worry.

"_The man trying to resurrect the witch_." The Mystic Man replied grimly, "_I found out more of what is going on, but I can't tell you_."

Teagan heard the old man start to giggle and she sighed, knowing he was going on a Vapor trip again. She felt a pull on her body and dropped the branches she had gathered. Teagan wavered on her feet and heard someone calling out. Turning, Jeb was in a nearby clearing and walking towards her. She tried to call back, but another pull sent a wave of darkness over her and everything faded away.

Gasping, she found herself lying on a metal floor with the Mystic Man hovering over her. He was smiling and she had the notion to smack it off him. He helped her up and motioned for her to be quiet, but to follow as well. Nodding, Teagan and the Mystic Man made their way from the dungeons to the upper levels.

"Wait, what are we doing?" Teagan whispered, stopping the man, "Plus, if you've done what I think you have… no one here will see us."

"I'm taking you to see something. We have to be careful for they have their own… spiritual guards." The Mystic Man replied.

"They have what?" Teagan's eyes grew wide.

"Yes, but it's easy to know when they're around. The sounds they make, eerie backwards talk and screeching." He added with a smile.

"You are a curious man." Teagan noted, "What could they need banshees f-"

She was cut short as the Mystic Man covered her mouth and pulled her further into the shadows. Teagan couldn't hear anything making a sound at first, but slowly a shrill voice echoed through the hallways. She watched as both alive and dead alike disappeared.

A spectral form floated through the middle of the hallway. Teagan nearly pressed her hands into her ears to keep the shrill out. She looked to the Mystic Man who was in the same position, hands pressed into the side of his head. Teagan turned back to see the form disappear around a corner, but could still hear it.

Eventually, the noises were bearable and the Mystic Man motioned for her to follow him again. The two made their way quickly through more levels and she noted just how many living and dead there were in the Tower. Either way, everyone seemed to be completely and utterly miserable. That was, until she saw her brother in one of the upper levels, above the dungeons and boiler working floors.

He was in a room that appeared to be like a grand living room for a mansion. He and other Longcoats were busy drinking and… well partying. Aaron barely could stand and kept falling flat on the floor. Causing uproars of laughter over and over, but Teagan felt only sadness and embarrassment.

The Mystic Man ushered her away and up another level, where he had found the culprit. Teagan could see a man hunched over a table, marking some parchment while some screechy old woman hover around him.

"That is the witch that possessed Azkadellia." The Mystic Man said, "And that man is the one behind all this. We can't stay long, she'll eventually noticed us… always does."

"So you get send back into a spiritual, yet Vapor filled area?" Teagan wondered, "That is why you still act that way?"

"Yes, Vapors are… vapors though the effects are different." He replied, "I have no idea who is really in charge here, yet both seemed to be wanting something. They keep going over that paper like some lifeline. Listen…"

Teagan and the Mystic Man settled in the shadows, behind the door to listen. The two were arguing over the scrap of paper, both reasoning that their interpretation was the right one. Teagan listened as the man read off the paper, stating that the words were 'voice is corrected and tongue entwined'.

"_No, no, NO!_" The Witch cried back, "_It reads that 'voice cursed, tongue in time'_. _I thought you could read that gibberish_!"

"_Well, if you know it so well, YOU read it!_" The man yelled back, throwing the paper at the specter. It drifted through the air and out by Teagan and the Mystic Man. Carefully, Teagan took the paper and folded it before stuffing it in her shirt. They heard the man sigh and storm towards the door to the room and looked for what he had thrown.

"_Damnit, it drifted down the hall. Probably to the lower levels…"_ He crossed across the room again and the sound of him falling into the sofa filled the air.

"_Get off your lazy ass and find it. If you want this world as we want it, you will not be so… hesitant in doing so!"_ The Witch screamed back.

"_We aren't getting anywhere with that. Nothing, but nonsense anyways and plus, I know what do you. That dust I created it about ready for testing._"The man shot back, "_Nothing more than propaganda._"

"_If you are so sure, then how long until this world succumbs to its death._"

"_All according, less than a week and guessing that it will be less than a month before everything is gone… So, you going to reveal to me your secret yet, of how to rule?_"

"_Not yet, not until I see and get what I want. The suns gone for good._" The Witch replied, "_My guards have found something, be right back…_"

"That's our cue to go. She will make her rounds and can find us easier than those spectral things of her's." The Mystic Man said, nearly shoving Teagan to her feet.

"How do I leave and what about you?" Teagan asked, looking around.

"Same way I brought you and I know how to get around here. Now, you know your time limit, hurry and stop this." He said and kissed her forehead before she felt the same pull from before, as everything turned dark.

/\\//\OZOS/\\//\

Cold… the first thing she felt as she gasped. She shivered as consciousness returned and she opened her eyes. Teagan felt something heavy being put across her body and voices echoed around her. Looking around, Teagan saw the sisters coming out of a tent, Raw and Glitch stoking a fire and roasting some meat, and Cain was setting up two more tents.

Looking up, it was Jeb that had put his coat over her. He was glancing over her form and settled on her face, "You okay there, Teagan?"

"What, she's awake?" DG asked, walking over to her.

"Barely." Jeb replied, "Teagan answer me."

"I have no idea if I'm okay." Teagan joked, "I just had the weirdest experience. I'll tell you about after my head stops pounding." She said, rolling to her side, but stopped when she heard something crunch. Moving slowly, she pulled out a piece of paper.

"What's that?" Cain asked, "I don't remember that…"

"I took it from the man and the Witch…" Teagan said, sitting up, "The Mystic Man took me to the Tower."

"What?" Glitch asked, staring at her in disbelief, "You went where. You never left and your lips were turning blue! Lips were turning blue. Lips were… thanks Raw."

"Glitch welcome. Teagan taken to spirit side." Raw replied.

"Yeah, there is some guy behind this. I didn't see who, but he and the Witch were arguing over what was written on the paper." Teagan said, rubbing her head.

"You can tell us later, after dinner." Jeb said, helping her lie down.

"Go back to sleep, we'll wake you later." Cain added, watching Teagan easily drift off, "This is getting weirder and weirder. I'm just glad you all didn't have something happen at once."

"Same here." DG added, "But this does help, admit it Cain."

"Help, help how DG?" Cain sighed, knowing his own headache was forming.

"The Mystic Man can take her there and we get an advantage." DG smiled.

"May work in theory, little sister, but look at her." Azkadellia added, "She nearly died and she's weak."

"Didn't look like she went by choice." Jeb interrupted, "She just seemed to blank out. Think we need to watch her closely in case that happens again."

"Are none of you getting what happened? She went into some other realm of consciousness and brought something back." DG stated, "Maybe we could also reverse this!"

"DG… one headache at a time please." Cain groaned, as the rest chuckled.

A few hours later and everyone, including Teagan, was around the fire eating. She had already explained her little trip and now the focus was on the parchment. Glitch was the only person who somewhat understood the language, but still couldn't understand it all.

"Sorry shorty." Glitch replied, handing back the paper.

"Well, whatever you can read is a positive." She smiled, "We know that we have at least a week before they're completely ready for their attack."

"I don't want them to make any advancements." Cain added, "Anything they get closer to is a bad thing for the rest of us."

"Look up buzz kill, you have a picture of Wyatt Cain." Teagan turned to DG, knowing she would be the only person to understand, which she did. DG tried her best not to laugh, but the look plastered on the others didn't help.

Teagan whispered to Jeb that is was an expression of words. The young Cain just shrugged to the others who shook their heads back. Allowing the two to have their own little inside jokes. It seemed to help both ladies feel comfortable in the O.Z. so no one really wanted to spoil their moments.

As the skies darkened into lovely hues of blues, blacks, and purples, the gang settled down into the tents. The woman all in one, Cains sharing another and Raw and Glitch in the third, though Wyatt stayed awake to take the first watch incase of Longcoats or other unwanted visitors.

He listened as the night sang on with it tunes of bugs, birds and other noises. Only to be interrupted with the nightmares that haunted the Gale woman the young girl from the Other Side.


	13. Headaches

Cain had listened silently to the tossing and moaning coming from one of the tents. About an hour ago, they had all stopped and he was grateful for the silence. Though they hadn't been loud, anyone passing by would have heard them and come to investigate. He was trying to settle back against the tree he was leaning against, but a zipper opening in one of the tents caught him off guard.

Tilting his head up slightly, Cain watched as Teagan made her way from the tent, zipped it closed and sat near the fire. He watched her carefully incase she tried to bolt again, but she was just staring into the fire. Teagan sat there quietly for a few moments before she finally looked up at Cain.

"I have no idea what has been happening. The moment I woke up, they seemed to calm down…" Teagan said.

"I seriously doubt that and there is no sense in you going without sleep." Cain replied, "Try and get some more rest."

"No thanks." Teagan said, shaking her head. She got out the piece of paper she had 'brought' back with her and began to study it. Curious, Cain grunted as he pushed from the tree to sit next to the young woman. He peered over her shoulder to see not letters, but some strange forms.

"They're called glifts. Markings of an old language." Teagan supplied, letting Cain take the parchment.

"Looks like something from the ancients, but can you read it?" Cain wondered, handing it back, "Glitch could barely make them out."

Teagan smiled, "I barely can, but some look familiar. I was really into learning old history back home. I can only make out two lines… here. _I pick the gilded apple from the iron tree; I wipe the rust from my brow._ I think it's a poem or something."

"So what's that mean for us?" Jeb asked, causing the two to jump.

"I don't know, it could be nothing more than someone's work that the Witch and that man are taking out of context." Teagan replied after catching her breath, "That… or a warning."

"Jeb, you taking over?" Cain asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, you could use a quick nap." Jeb smiled.

"Teagan, come on. You're in my tent and you are going to sleep." Cain said.

"Don't force her dad. We'll keep each other company. She'll be working on that for awhile anyways." Jeb replied.

"Promise, we'll be quiet, too." Teagan nodded.

"Alright, see ya two in a bit." Cain yawned, slipping into his tent.

Jeb watched his father disappear before turning his attention to Teagan. She was reaching into the tent she was sharing with the Princesses and pulled out a pen and piece of paper. She sat next to the fire again as Jeb ended up against the same tree as his father, watching the young woman.

Teagan was deep in thought, scribbling down notes and making marks. Jeb was getting confused and tired watching her so he looked up at the sky. Watching the moon and stars dance in front of a black veil as the clouds drifted by. After a few moments, Jeb chanced a glace at Teagan.

He could tell she was getting tired, but knew not to try and argue. Even next to the fire, she was shivering and Jeb raised and eyebrow when she glanced at him. Teagan looked back down to the papers and up to Jeb before rising from her spot. She walked over to Jeb and sat next to him by the large trunk of the tree.

"This is all I've got for now." Teagan supplied, handing Jeb the papers.

Jeb eyes roamed over the two pieces, noticing that the young woman was only able to get basic words, mostly I, my, to, the… simple ones like that. Though the more he thought about it, Jeb believed she was right about one thing. It had to be more of a poem or someone's rambling thoughts rather than some hidden message for the end of the O.Z. Handing it back, Teagan folded and stuffed the papers into her back pocket.

"You done?" Jeb asked surprised, "Figured you work on that for awhile."

"I have for nearly an hour or two. Plus, it's giving me a headache more so I can't think straight." Teagan replied with a shrug.

The two sat in silence for a while, watching the sky and the forest around them. Jeb thought of something he wanted to ask and turned to Teagan to see the young woman fast asleep. The pieces of paper were just barely in her hand so Jeb folded them up and placed them into his pocket.

Looking back up into the night sky, Jeb watched the clouds and noticed how thicker they were getting. Either tomorrow was going to be gloomy or there was a storm… and a flash of lightening confirmed, "…a storm… Hopefully it won't slow us down too bad."

Before long, he was asleep like his companion beside him. Though it didn't last as thunder rolled in, shaking the ground beneath him. Shaking awake, he felt a pressure on his legs and saw that Teagan had repositioned herself. Her head lay near his knees and her back to him. Hearing movement around the tents, Jeb looked over in time to see his father coming from one of them. He nodded a good morning, but his father was smiling at the two.

"At least she got some sleep." Cain said, "Wake her up, time to pack and head out." He added, glancing up at the sky before making his way to the other two tents. He hit the side of the tent where Glitch and Raw were sleeping, hollering in.

A muffled, though quite irritated reply called back out. Jeb stifled a laugh as he sat up and shook Teagan's shoulder. Her eyes flashed open, sitting up quickly and looked around like a frightened animal. Teagan's eyes darted around until she turned to Jeb. She gave a muffled apology before getting up and heading to the tent she shared with the Princesses.

Jeb and Cain watched her disappear, glancing at one another. Cain shrugged, going back to his tent and taking it down. Jeb stretched as he rose from the ground, heading to help Glitch take down the other tents.

Everyone was staying pretty quiet, as they disassembled the campsite. Everyone was keeping busy, but DG and Raw both could feel the tension in the air. Especially since Teagan was refusing to look at anyone. DG knew something had happened either last night or early this morning and planned to find out.

"Storms rolling in. We need to get as far as we can today." Cain said, breaking the silence, "Teagan, you need to ride with either myself or Jeb. We need one horse for supplies only now. We're still a few days away from the Tower and may need to lose a few of the horses." He added, tugging a rope and securing the last pack.

DG took Cain aside, making it seem as if they were checking over the campsite, "Hey Tin Man… what's going on?"

Cain sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, "All three of you were having nightmares last night. Teagan woke up, which somehow caused you and Az to sleep better. She stayed out here with Jeb and myself the rest of the night. Not sure when she fell back asleep."

"Then why is she avoiding _all_ of us?" DG asked, looking back to the others.

"Not sure, maybe she'll calm down once we're on the road." Cain replied. He looked around the campsite, seeing nothing that would cause suspicion. At least nothing that would suggest that a band of people had been there. Looking back to the horses, Cain realized that if they were going to head to the tower, seven horses would be noticeable.

"Ladies, pick a partner. We're losing three of the horses." Cain announced, walking back to the others, "Once we get closer, we hide the horses and go on foot."

"I'll go with Glitch." Azkadellia chimed up, walking to one of the horses. Glitch smiled, heaving himself onto the saddle then helped Azkadellia up and behind him. Raw and DG took another horse, knowing Cain or Jeb needed to be rider free, plus DG didn't want to be around either if something happened last night.

"Jeb or me, Teagan." Cain said, jumping onto his horse.

Jeb was waiting next to his horse, looking at the young woman who stared between the Cain men. Sighing, she walked to Jeb and shrugged. Jeb helped Teagan get on his horse before climbing in front of her. As the group headed out, Jeb leaned forward so he could get Teagan's papers from his pocket before he handed them to her.

"Keep yourself busy. See if you can find anymore…" Jeb shrugged as Teagan took the parchments.

"Yeah, maybe I can get somewhere besides the basics." Teagan replied.

"The basics?" Jeb have turned to give her a confused look.

"Yeah, basic words like the, and, a, to… stuff like that. I found all of them. It's the longer, more specific words now." Teagan replied, comparing the notes.

"Well, don't dwell on them too much in one day. We have at least two to go before we even reach the Tower." Jeb said, turning to face the front again, following his father.

Teagan stayed quiet, turning to her notes and using Jeb's back as a table. Jeb couldn't help, but smile as he felt her scribbling away. She obviously found something and he hoped it would help them soon. He didn't like how she was so quiet while the others were deep into conversation.

Teagan turned to see Glitch and Raw riding side by side and all four talking and laughing with one another. None of them seemed to notice as DG was explaining to Glitch about spirits and ghosts. Apparently, the Outer Zone had never really had them… at least, not in the good form.

Turning back to her parchments, Teagan realized she had unveiled another few lines. _My hand is copper, my brow is lead. Suffer me in a red patina, swept along in a molten flow to a sad eternity._ So she now had the first two of five sections complete and giggled at her achievements.

"I take it you got somewhere?" Jeb asked, turning slightly towards her.

"Yeah, but it still is a mystery until I get the others." Teagan replied, folding the papers and shoving them into her pocket, "The rest can wait until we stop, right?"

"I don't see why not?" Jeb shrugged, "Hey, I remember what I was going to ask you before you fell asleep. We saw you singing to your niece, but could or would you sing that now?"

"Jeb, I don't think this is the right time for that." Cain said, shaking his head.

"Come on Cain. We all want to hear it." DG chimed in to which the others added their approval, "Please? If we scout around, make sure no one is around?"

"That would alert someone… fine." Cain sighed, "Teagan, you might as well do it now. While we are still relatively safe."

Teagan smiled and it took her a few moments before she gained enough courage to sing the song. She sang it a few times, to let the others actually hear and understand what she was singing. When she finished, the others, even Cain had thought she had done a good job.

Teagan was about to explain the song when gunfire erupted. The horses reared and pranced about in fear as other horses burst through the surrounding trees. Cain and Jeb did their best, shooting the lead riders as Glitch and Raw spurred their horses away.

Though it was a futile attempt as the group was soon surrounded, guns aimed at their heads. One rider, a smug look on his face rode up to Jeb and stared at Teagan.

"Hello sister. We're here to escort you to the Tower."

* * *

AN: kshen. homestead. com/ ffnet. html You'll have to remove the spaces and link let's you hear and see the song Teagan sings.

It is called Fiona's Lullaby from Secret of Roan Inish.


	14. Wasn't The Way To Get There

"We actually don't need your help Aaron." Teagan said, staring back at him, "We're finding our way just fine."

"Guess you didn't hear me." Her brother said, lifting a gun to her chin, "You're being escorted."

Teagan went to shove the gun away from her, but her brother grabbed her wrist. She tried to pull herself free which made him hold on tighter and smile. He looked over to Jeb and the others, almost daring them to try something, "Does it hurt, sister?"

"Not sure…" Teagan said and pulled against her brother, causing him to lean forward. As his face came down, Teagan used the momentum to punch him with the same hand, "Did that hurt, _brother_?"

Jeb stifled a smirk, looking to his dad. Cain and the others were on the edge of the saddles, watching the siblings little squabble. Looking back, Jeb saw that the gun was raised again at Teagan and drifting towards him.

"Tie them up, the ladies around their riders' waist and together. Any of you try to be brave, they're first." Aaron stated, the gun going between Jeb and Teagan. The Longcoats went to move, heading towards the Princesses first.

"Never could do anything on your own." Teagan said quietly, "Never had your own battle to fight…"

"What was that?" Aaron asked annoyed, getting into her face, which stopped the other Longcoats.

"You heard me, my dear brother." Teagan smiled, "This must really impress your master. Had to have one, three… nearly twice as many men, just for us."

"Shut up, Teagan." Aaron warned.

"Make me, Aaron." Teagan shot back.

Aaron just laughed before trotting over to some of his men. Many were still aiming their guns at the group while three of them talked with Aaron.

"Teagan, the hell are you doing?" Jeb whispered to her.

"Stalling, look around at the Longcoats. Bet you don't recognize any of them because I do." She whispered back, "They are all stoned… your terms, on Vapors. Look over to DG and Azkadellia, they are planning something as well."

Jeb looked at the Longcoats, letting his eyes check each one over. It was as she said; red eyes, many of them laughing at nothing, even a few were slurring their words. How they hell did they get the drop on them then? Looking to the Princesses, he noticed how close they were. Both were moving slowly to join hands and though Teagan didn't know what they were doing, Jeb did.

Looking to his father again, Jeb noticed the concern crossing his face as well. Neither of them wanted this, but neither could either of them do anything with harming their friends. Frustration was bursting through Cain's veins as he watched the Longcoats.

"Now DG!" Azkadellia yelled and the two sisters joined hands. The light in their hands intensified, blinding any that wasn't ready.

Aaron and the Longcoats cried out in pain and frustration, covering or turning their faces from the light. The horses reared or whined at the confusion and a number took off. Aaron lashed out, using his horse to rush Jeb's and hitting the young man in the chest with the butt of the gun.

The horse reared and kicked, but Jeb was not able to control it with the wind knocked out of his lungs. Teagan wasn't able to hold on and dropped from the saddle and rolled from the horse. She could hear both Aaron and Cain calling out orders, looking around to find someone.

The Princesses let go, the light quickly fading as it appeared. Aaron screamed his frustration, pointing his gun at Jeb again. Teagan knew there was no threat this time and ran towards her brother. Aaron fired just as Teagan shoved him in the side, the bullet straying from its intended course. Though it caught Jeb through his left shoulder and the bullets began flying.

What few Longcoats were left began firing as well. Cain returned fire and Jeb soon followed, ignoring the pain in his shoulder and chest. The two Cains were better shots and Teagan hid behind a tree. She watched as Glitch and Raw helped the Princesses off the horses and ran to her.

The group took cover, carefully peering around the trunks at the fight. They waited until a good moment to wave at Jeb, letting him know they were safe and out of the way. Jeb started to nod, but quickly pointed as he saw Longcoats coming from behind. There was no escape for DG and the others as they turned to see four Longcoats with guns aimed at them.

Teagan gasped, seeing none other than Zero amongst the group. She wanted to scream out right there, but the barrel of another's gun was resting against her temple. Glitch and Raw stood between the Princesses and Longcoats as they back up to the clearing.

"Stop or they all die." Aaron said to Cain.

"Dad, he's right." Jeb added, dropping his weapon to the ground.

Cain followed suit as they were lead from the tree line and forced to stand next to their horses. Glitch and Raw were still shielding DG and Azkadellia as Teagan was taken to her brother.

"Now, I'll say this again." Aaron stated, grabbing Teagan's face, "You're being escorted to the Tower. Keep them away from one another so the ladies get to ride with one of us. Zero, since you and Azkadellia know one another so well, she can ride with you. Teagan has the pleasure of riding with me and DG gets the luck of the draw. The other two, furry and zipper-man can ride with their friends."

Teagan tried again to fight off her brother, but he put a stop to that when he pulled her up onto the horse, "I have no problem shooting anyone of these people. They mean nothing to me my dear sister, where as I know they do to you." He said, seating her in front of him.

"What the hell are you getting out of this?" Teagan asked.

"I have no idea. Just was too good to pass up." Aaron replied, "Let's go!"

Aaron kicked his horse and led the herd in a gallop towards the tower. Teagan kept turning to the others, making sure nothing was happening to them and even looked to Zero. Her eyes bore into his as she questioned his motives for this, but he would turn away after a few moments. Did he have regret or was he ashamed?

"Look at that, Teagan. It's where you wanted to go, right?" Aaron said, turning her attention back to the front.

Whereas the others had been there on a few occasions, Teagan had never and stared up in amazement at the Tower. The Tower looked interesting from the outside, reminded her of the Renaissance era. As they entered, the mood quickly changed.

Men moved about, some were yelling orders while most were scurrying to follow them. Aaron dismounted, pulled her off from the horse and bound her hands together. She watched as the others were treated the same way and Cain was shoved next to her. The others were brought next to them and all their bounds were tied together.

"What exactly are you doing now?" Teagan asked when Aaron came back to her, "The hell is going on?"

"All will be told in due time, sis." Aaron replied, "Just follow me to your new home until we come and get you." He added yanking on her bound wrists and forcing her to follow him.

The group was forced to follow Aaron down to the cells. Each were untied and shoved into two different cells. Raw, DG and Jeb were in one while Glitch, Azkadellia, and Cain were in one across the hall. Cain slammed his fists against the walls in frustration. Teagan was forced to stand and watch until Aaron grabbed her by the neck and dragged her off, though she was kicking and screaming.

"Let me go, Aaron!" Teagan screamed, "I swear…"

"You swear what?" Aaron asked, slamming her into the nearest wall, "What could you possible do here?"

"Stop it Aaron." Zero warned, "Ashik doesn't want any harm to her."

"Ashik?" Teagan asked, looking to Zero, but Aaron grabbed her face. He held a tight grip on her chin, making sure she couldn't look away.

"Ashik doesn't want her now anyways. Leave her in the cells or take her upstairs." Zero added.

"She can rot down here." Aaron said, still keeping eye contact.

Teagan spit in his face, "Bite me, asshole! Ashik will see right through to the coward and worthless piece of shit you are!"

Aaron let her go, shoving her to Zero before wiping his face, "Coward? I will show you who is a coward."

He stormed back down the hall to the cells. Neither cell had been closed yet and ordered for all six to come back out. DG and Azkadellia immediate reached for one another, but Aaron stood between them as a warning, holding his gun to DG's head. Cain tried to throw a punch, but another nearby Longcoat held him at bay.

Aaron paced around them, like a general assessing his troops. He kept eyeing them, almost daring Cain or Jeb to do something, "A coward am I?"

"Yeah, that's what I called you." Teagan hollered. "What do you want done with her?" Zero asked as he tossed her at Glitch.

"She can rot down here with her friends." Aaron huffed, "Send someone to tell Ashik about our new guests."

Zero nodded to a nearby guard to quickly left the area. Everyone stayed quiet, waiting for the next move. Aaron shook his head, laughing before getting right into his sister's face.

"Would a coward shoot someone unarmed? Would a coward shoot someone… innocent by the rules of nature?" Aaron asked with a shrug, waving his gun around and walked a few steps from her.

"Um… yeah it would. That would actually go beyond being a coward." Teagan retorted. She looked to the others, seeing everyone on edge for what her brother might do. Teagan felt Glitch's fingers tighten around her arms as she flexed her muscles, "You really have nothing to prove here."

"That's true, Teagan." Aaron nodded, turning his back, "I have nothing to prove because we already know… I'm a coward." He turned and aimed swiftly, firing his gun at the group.


	15. Meeting 'Him'

"That was uncalled for, Aaron. You know it." Zero said, sitting across from the teen while they waited for their boss.

"I didn't do anything they weren't expecting. Plus, we put them in a cell together." Aaron shrugged, "So that furry, viewer thing guy can heal. You're just mad that I shot your friend."

"I am mad that you did that in the first place. Ashik didn't want any of them harmed in any way and you go and shoot them." Zero shot back, resisting the urge to get up and punch the brat.

"He'll get over it." Aaron shrugged.

"I'll get over… what?" Ashik asked, walking into the room.

Both Zero and Aaron leapt to their feet and bowed. Aaron was soon flopped back into the chair he was sitting on, staring at his boss. Zero waited, just raising his head and staying where he stood. Ashik looked from Aaron to Zero and smiled.

"At least I know where true loyalty and respect lie." Ashik stated, watching Aaron's face distort a second before turning away, "What will I get over?"

"Aaron shot one of our prisoners." Zero stated.

"Oh did he? Well, did Aaron leave them for dead?" Ashik asked.

"No, we left all the prisoners together in one cell. There is a Viewer as well."

Ashik walked over the Aaron, who still wasn't looking at him. He grabbed the teenager's neck and pulled him to his feet, letting him dangle a moment before dropping him. Aaron's own hands rubbed his neck as he sat on the floor, breathing heavily and glaring at the tiles.

"You go against my orders a third time… it will be your last." Ashik warned.

"Understood, sir." Aaron nodded, finally standing.

"Now, report Zero." Ashik said as he walked to a nearby chair, "What can you tell me about the prisoners?"

"Besides the young one called Teagan, I can tell you almost anything." Zero replied, "The other two ladies down there are the Princesses of the O.Z., DG and Azkadellia. The guy with the weird hairdo and zipper is the old advisor Ambrose, now called Glitch. The furry one is a Viewer called Raw and the two blonds are Wyatt and Jeb Cain."

"Wyatt and Zero are old buddies…" Aaron chimed in.

"Yes, it's true that Cain and I have a history, sir." Zero sighed, "Plus, you have a history with Teagan, Aaron.

"That is enough. I know plenty on both you Aaron and your sister Teagan. As far as Zero and Cain, as long as you don't cause any problems like Aaron has." Ashik stated, "Bring me Teagan, Zero. She has something I want."

"What about the others, sir?" Zero asked.

"Why not bring them along. Wouldn't want them to miss the little party now, do we?" Ashik laughed, "Aaron, stay here. You and I must discuss your recent inability to follow orders."

"Yes sir…" Aaron replied, sounding like a child.

Zero bowed before taking his leave. He hid the smile that was starting to form until he left the room. As he made his way back down to the holding cells, the hidden smile turned into an arrogant smirk. Things were working in exactly his order, but he didn't go to the holding cells right away. Slipping down an old damaged hallway, Zero found a room that was almost ready to cave in.

"Are you here, Witch?" Zero called quietly.

"Yes, I am here." The spirit appeared in front of Zero, "Have the little insects figured anything out?"

"No, Ashik has not and unlikely to do so anytime soon. I must bring all the prisoners upstairs to him. What would you have me do?" Zero asked, bowing.

OZ/\OS

Down in the cells, the mood had blasted pass depressing. Teagan sat in a corner, away from everyone else. Her eyes were fixed on the cold steel floor though she listened to everything going on. From the guards walking around and talking about some event that was going to happen, to the group in the cell who were all helping with healing Aaron's target.

She felt someone stand in front of her before kneeling. Barely looking up, Teagan could see a dirt covered skirt… Azkadellia. Teagan let her head drop again, but felt Az's hand rubbing her hair.

"So… how's Cain?" The teen finally asked.

"Raw's healing him with DG's help. The bullet went through his shoulder, but missed anything major. He's just going to be sore for awhile." Azkadellia replied.

"That's good to hear. I just can't believe Aaron is like this…" Teagan sighed, rubbing her forehead, "What is Ashik giving him?"

"What do you mean, 'giving him'?" Azkadellia questioned.

"Who… is Ashik anyway?" Cain called.

"Cain, stay down. You shouldn't move right now…" DG scolded.

"I'm fine DG. Teagan needs to explain about Ashik and what she was able to find out…" Cain hinted at Jeb, who still had the piece of paper.

"Ashik is… was my uncle's friend…" Teagan said as the others gathered around her, "I thought he died years ago. There was no trace of any of them, hardly anything survived…"

"Maybe they ended up blasting themselves over here?" DG shrugged, "One of few possibilities."

"DG… that means Ashik's been in the O.Z. for over eight years, uh annuals." Teagan replied.

"We understand, Teagan. If you say years, we know that mean annuals." Glitch interjected, "Can you tell us more? About your uncle, Ashik, and the research or experiments they were doing?"

"Like I said, Karanavir, Ashik, and my uncle Perrim were all researching on ways to sterilize an area so that no one would suffer. I've told you this before, so I really can't tell you anymore." Teagan shrugged.

"Well, what about this?" Jeb asked, giving Teagan the piece of paper.

Teagan took the piece of paper and read it over a few times. Looking from her notes to the glyphs. She sighed and shook her head, "With little light and time I can't make more out at this time." Teagan said, folding the paper and putting into her pocket.

"Let's focus on Ashik." Jeb supplied, "What would make him want to take up this research in the O.Z. and what would he gain from that?"

"Maybe there's a reason Ashik never came forward before." Az reasoned.

"Maybe he was waiting for the right time." Cain stated, "He might have been in the army and waited for his chance to do whatever he is doing now."

"Well, you can ask him yourself." A voice shot from behind them. It was Zero, smiling at each of them, "Ashik would love the pleasure of your company now. All of you." He nodded and the bars lifted.

Longcoats raced in and surrounded the group. Zero stepped in, grabbing Teagan by the arm and placing a gun to her back. Nodding, he led the way from the cell and the echo of footsteps filled the area. He basically dragged her through the hall and passage ways until they reached the higher floors.

Teagan tried her best to hide the anxiety that was building inside. She had been here with the Mystic Man and looked around as if he would appear. She was more worried about the spectral ghost guards. Teagan would stare around any corner and keep her eyes fixed on dark spots. Zero kept glancing down at her, but smiled when he figured it out.

"You will not find them here. The Witch has them patrolling other areas as of now." Zero said, smiling broader as Teagan turned to him.

"Who isn't here?" Cain jumped in.

"Banshees, Cain, the Witch's own personal ghostly guards. Quite interesting things to have around, I might say." Zero replied.

"If you want to be dead or have your soul sucked out of you." Teagan added.

"That is an experience only those graced by the Sorceress would know." Zero replied, glancing at Azkadellia.

Teagan punching Zero in the side, but he only grunted and kept walking. The group finally came upon a pair of huge doors. Other Longcoats opened the doors as they neared so the group never slowed. The room was huge and adorned in silvers and bronze reliefs and sculptures.

Zero shoved her into the center as the Longcoats pushed the others away. The group stood in the middle of the room as the Longcoats left and Zero made his way to a couch and slumped into it.

"Please, make yourselves at home." A voice echoed around them.

Looking around, the group spotted Aaron walking through the room and sitting on another couch. A man followed behind, covered in a cloak that hid his face and stood in front of Cain. Teagan looked between Cain and the man, watching Cain's straining not to move.

"Well, who are your friends Teagan?" The man asked, removing the hood, "You seemed to be doing well, child."

"Ashik, you look alive." Teagan replied, "These are the people whose world you are trying to destroy."

"Come, come now. I'm merely conducting research. By the way, I still have a lot to do, but I need your help." Ashik said as he walked up to her.

"Like I would ever help you in destroying a world." Teagan spat.

"Oh, you will or she will die first then others will follow. You don't want that now do you?" Ashik questioned.

Teagan gasped, eyes growing wide with confusion, "Wh-what are you talking about? You're planning on killing everyone anyways!"

"Not really. That is where the research comes in. Now, to make sure that you will cooperate." Ashik smiled and a shadow floated from a dark corner. The witch's shrieking laughter filled the air as she descended at the group.


	16. Not How it Should Be

The witch's cackle filled the room as she floated in front of DG. She just smiled at the younger princess before looking towards the elder. Azkadellia immediately went to DG's side and grabbed her hand. A light sparked between them, but the witch only laughed.

"That will not save you in time, Princesses." She spat, going back to Ashik.

"So what exactly are you planning here, Ashik." Teagan jumped in, "You've obviously been here for some time."

"Research my dear. In the eight annuals that I've been here I have learned a lot. Our world is too polluted for my tastes, but this world… The O.Z. has so much potential." Ashik smiled, "But you do play a role here child."

"And what makes you think I will help you? You are going to destroy a world that isn't even yours!" Teagan shot back.

"Trust me, you will." Ashik patted her head.

"So what have you been doing for the past eight annuals?" Cain asked.

"Conducting research and experiments of course." Ashik laugh, "Come and let me show you."

It wasn't an offer, but more of an order which the group obeyed. Like they had much choice with the Longcoats aiming guns at them. Going over to a table, there was an egg-shaped looking capsule sitting there. Ashik walked behind it and smiled as he pushed a switch.

A hissing noise was heard before a red fog floated from one side. Azkadellia, DG, and Teagan quickly looked to one another. The three ladies knew what that was without being told, the rust. They watched as the fog floated into a second chamber.

Cain gasp as the fog touched the grass and lit it. The grass looked like a cigarette burning and the reaction kept up until everything was gone. Ashik laughed and opened the capsule and rubbed his fingers in it.

"It goes from a gas to a dust. When the fog turns into dust then it is harmless. But that only happens when all reactions stop." Ashik stated.

"Again, why go through all this trouble. The trees are needed to make oxygen and use up the carbon dioxide." Teagan shot back.

"Oh, but that's where the fun comes in. Look around you, child. All the plant life here is metal, with programming and tools to do that." Ashik replied, "I will create a world where all humanity will longer fear any of the elements."

"That's insane!" Jeb hollered, "What about mining and all that. Gonna destroy that too?"

"I'm still in research, but I can always make masks to control any problems there. You see, with a little time, anything is possible." Ashik laughed again, walking to the window, "With the help of the witch, we will make this world into our visions. Even filtering the sun will soon be within our reach."

"There is nothing you can do to stop us!" The witch added, "Now, send the men away!"

"Let's go!" One of the Longcoats ordered, pushing Cain and Jeb back with Glitch and Raw. The Princesses and Teagan were pushed further into the room. DG and Azkadellia were calling to their friends, who were calling back and fighting against the Longcoats. A gun click stopped everyone in their tracks and Aaron was pointing his weapon at DG's temple.

"Go quietly or else you won't see this little Princess again." He threatened, "Go now."

Cain and Jeb threw their hands up in defense and let the Longcoats lead them out. The girls watched as the men were lead out, careful as to not create any more problems that might hurt them. Teagan turned to glare at their captors, mainly towards her brother. He in return just smiled at her, which only mad her mood worse.

"You know, you should really relax Teagan." Aaron giggled, "That look is just not good on you."

"Ya know… you can just bite me." Teagan shot back, "Why not explain what the hell is going on! I know you better than this Ashik, you never cared for anything more than your own salvation."

"What is that suppose to mean?" DG asked.

"All he wanted was one place to be his own little world. Not a whole world to be his little place. Ashik never wanted anything like this… So what changed you?" Teagan replied, looking from DG to Ashik.

Ashik nodded his head before laughing, "Because I was so naïve before. I never knew what one could do with such power. Plus, like I said with our world being so polluted… this is just a nice test subject."

"What?" "No way!" "You can't be serious!"

The three girls gasped in horror at the man. He was mad and was going to destroy both worlds. Teagan charged at him, anger filling her body. Ashik just laughed at her again before back-handing her away from him. Teagan fell to the floor nearby, but still glared at him.

"Be careful, there are more things going on then you know about, child." Ashik warned, "Another outburst like that and I will have to discipline you."

"Just kill the little bitches now. Make is easier later." The witch jumped in.

"No, no… we still need them, remember?" Ashik countered.

"Fine, but I still want one of them." She whispered.

Ashik nodded and turned back to the Princesses, "Well now, time to get phase one into complete action."

"Which would be?" Teagan said as she stood and held her cheek.

She rejoined the Princesses and Azkadellia checked her over. The three were 'escorted' to an adjoining room where there was a huge machine on one side of the room. It was surprising quiet for all the gears and mechanisms moving about, but it was the end result that was the frightening thing. In a tube, fell the rust into a bin.

Men were running about, carefully filling up smaller trays and filling capsules. There were about six capsules done, though they were only five inches high and eight wide. It looked like they were only filled a fourth of the way, but then again it didn't take much. Teagan turned to face Ashik, but shrank back when she saw the sadistic smiled etching across his face.

She froze in terror before the witch's cackle filled the air. A black veil circled above them, slowly descended. The sisters clasped their hands together, hoping to ward off the witch. Zero and Aaron grabbed each of the sisters and pulled them apart.

"Come, come now. You don't want to spoil the show for _her_ now do you?" Aaron laughed towards them, "She's apart of this to."

"Well we don't want to be apart of this!" DG struggled from Aaron's grasp.

The witch drove towards the Princesses, but Zero pushed Azkadellia to DG. The ladies collided and landed hard on the floor. Zero laughed at Aaron who snorted at the Longcoat, but neither went to pick up the Princesses. DG and Azkadellia slowly picked themselves up, cautious of what might happen.

Teagan ran over to help them up, looking around frantically. She wasn't sure what to expect anymore, but wasn't going to go down without a fight. Ashik just laughed mechanically before walking over to the machine and making a few adjustments.

"DG, can you use your magic? If you can, try and create a storm or something with water, that might just slow them down." Teagan whispered.

"I can try." DG shrugged, looking at Azkadellia.

The elder sister nodded, grabbing onto DG's hand. The light sparked between their hands before growing in size and brightness. Teagan watched in amazement at the Princesses power and looked above them to see dark clouds forming from nowhere. Ashik finally seemed to notice and looked in horror.

"No!" He looked around and barking orders frantically, "Save the material!"

The entire room turned into a tornado as the storm started to pour from above. Even Aaron and Zero had gone to help, leaving the three ladies alone.

Down below, the men were close to being back in the cells when the commotion above took place. Taking the advantage, Cain took charge and knocked a few guards near him. Jeb and Glitch followed and soon all of them were free and racing back to save their friends.

Alarms were going off all over with lights flashing. The men ignored everything until Raw gasped, "Girls in trouble!"

"All I need to know, let's go!" Cain hollered.

The group reached the room where they could hear thunder and flashes from under the door. The men stopped only for moment before busting through the door. Seeing the guys, Teagan ushered the Princesses to their friends. DG begged Teagan to go with them, but the young teen refused.

"Please, they're no telling what will happen if Ashik or the Witch gets you." Teagan pleaded.

"Too late!" Came from above and the Witch descended upon them.

"DG!" "Azkadellia!" "Teagan!"

OZOS

The group ran from the Tower with the alarms still going off. The thunderstorm could still be seen as well as the frantic people inside. Cain stood on a hill for a second, pissed at what they left behind.

Jeb came up to his father, rubbing his shoulder, "Come on dad. We need to regroup."

"I just don't like it, we should go back." Cain retorted.

"Nothing we can do now." Jeb replied, dropping his hand and walking away, "Don't linger to long or they'll be on our trail."

* * *

Tis the end. I know it's a weird spot, but due to real life I need to slow down. Plus, I have another story I want to work on, but I promise to have a sequel to this...


End file.
